The New Doctor
by malu2105
Summary: What if House hired another doctor after Cameron got fired in season 1 ? What if they started to fell something for each other and she made a big change on House's lonely life ? HOUSE/OC
1. Chapter 1

House and Wilson were looking for another doctor for House's team after Cameron left .

" You have to hire someone , House "

" I know . I'll do it someday " The grumpy doctor told his friend

" Look at this resumé . Doctor Scarlet Martin , 23 , 2 specialities ; one in tropical diseases and she also is a pediatrician , she is fluent in French , Portuguese and Spanish . Has lived in Brasil for 2 years after graduating and now is back to the country " Said Wilson as he read the paper in her hand . " She will be here in 5 minutes "

" Whoa . She is a good one , let's see how she goes here . "

" You're trying to find a reason to not hire her ."

Then they saw a very beautiful young woman in the other side os the glass door , she had black hair and blue eyes and prefect features , she looked like a Barbie doll and made Cameron look like a bogey .

" She is hired . "

" What ? Because she is pretty ? "

" Yes . Because she could be a model but no . She is a doctor and a good one , she is the sexy nerd that every classroom have . "

" So you're hiring someone ? "

" Yes . But let's talk to her "

Then the girl knocked on the door and got into the room .

" Good afternoon " She said smiling widely

" Good afternoon " Said Wilson shaking her hand . House did not shake it when she offered , she only arched a perfectly defined eyebrow .

" So , do you know all this languages or just put it here because you're never going to speak them ? "

" Nope . Do you think that I would live in Brazil speaking English ? Are you kidding or just don't know geography? "

" Say something in Portuguese "

" Why ? "

" I find it sexy when they moan in other idioms "

" Really . I thought that you couldn't make they go to this stage giving your age , blue pills ? " Scarlet said smirking

" You know that after this comment your chances could be zero in normal job ? "

" Yep . But with this curriculum I can find a job anywhere "

" Good . Because this isn't a normal job . You're hired ."

" When do I start ? "

" a meningitis epidemic is overwhelming the Princeton area hospitals. And PPTH is full . So I think that you should start now ."

" OK. Where do I get a lab coat ?"

" Here " House says after trow his lab coat to her . " Use this , I don't need it anyway "

" You're weird . I liked you " Said the brunette as she got out of the room

" She is hot " Said Wilson

" Yep . And witty , liked her , she is a good pet " House answered

" You have crush ? " Said Wilson

" How old are you ? 12 ?" Said House.

Later that day House got a new patient and called all his team that were helping the hospital .

" Who is this ? " Chase asked Foreman .

" I heard that House hired another doctor . She is prettier than Cameron , and looks like a cute barbie doll . That's what I heard the nurses gossiping about "

" Hello . I am Scarlet Martin . You can call me with any of these names "

" Doctor Chase . Nice to meet you "

" Doctor Foreman . Nice to meet you "

" What a beautiful meeting I was going to cry but we have a new case . 12 year old , can't move her neck "

" Was she infected by the meningitis ? " Says Scarlett

" Nope . She would be dead at this point . It's something else " House said as he wrote the symptom in the board

" We can't make any conclusion without exams " Said Chase

" That's why your going to look from A to Z to every kind of disease that have the same symptoms " House told the other doctor

" What ?! There's a lot of diseases with this symptom . " Chase answered

" What do I do ? " Scarlet asked her boss

" You need to get a room for the girl "

" They won't give me any room with this epidemic meningitis in the air "

" Women nurses won't give you a room . Use you charms to get a room . Ask to the male or the lesbian doctors . You're going to have a room in seconds . You just need to open the first tree buttons of your shirt and they are like toys in your hands " Doctor Martin smirked before opening said buttons and messing her hair a little .

" I'm ready . Give me one hour " She left the office leaving the 3 male doctors speachless

" This is why I hired her " House say " I am so proud of the new duckling "

" Is she single ? " Chase asked

" Yep . And she is virgin " Said House .

" How do you know it ? " Foreman asked " That's in her Curriculum ? "

" No . She may be sexy but when she talks she shows a lot of innocence , she walked like a model when she was trying to be sexy not like a hooker, it works better when they show a little innocence but she is too much innocent . She never had any experience with the other gender " House said as a matter of fact

" Then she is off market because no man wants a virgin " Foreman replied .

" Nope . Most men like them innocent . It's sexy . By her curriculum she is a workaholic , she would never have time to any relationship . " Chase said

" Yes and you should go after the disease ... " House said while chase rolled his eyes

House had to convince Cuddy to let them work on this case while the epidemics was happening .

Scarlett asked for one of the male nurses if she could get a room ASAP for her pacient

" Sorry darling but we don't have any room now "

" Please can't you get only one room " She started pouting

" I don't know " Martin let her pen fall in the floor and bent down to get it showing off he cleavage

" I'm sure I can find a room for the girl " The wide eyed man said

" Thanks hun I won't forget your help " She blinked and went to the room . In the way to the room ready for a patient she went after House to tell him the news , not before fixing her shirt and pulling her hair in a ponytail

" House . I got a room "

" We can't do this at work . But if you want to go home with me... " he answered her

" Hahaha ... No , you've got your room . Now I have to go to the lab to run the exams . "

The girl was placed in the room and all the examinations were done . Nothing was found . No blood in her stomach , nothing .

" Come on ducklings . Any suggestions ? " House said as he played with his cane

" We've done every kind of test on her and nothing . She is healthy " Said Chase

" Yes . Her eyeballs were bleeding . But is normal " Foreman pointed out.

" What do you think hottie? " House asked Scarlet

" What about a pregnancy test ? " The blue eyed answered . " Yes . She is 12 and whatever . But she is always traveling with a team full of boys and I am more innocent then her . "

" Thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura . Yes . That's it . Good guess hottie " House said

" The pregnancy with a fetus of an incompatible blood type led to the mother producing clotting factors which threatened her own life. " Scarlett said

" The treatment used will be the abortion of the fetus." House said " I need to prove it " He said limping out

" Whoa . This one is very ... Advanced " Chase said and Scarlet Laughed .

" You shouldn't be laughing at this . A pediatrician laughing about abortion ? " Foreman said

" But the fetus would be aborted in one way or another . She is 12 , I am pediatrician , I know that the body of a twelve year old girl isn't ready for carrying another child " Scarlet answered " And I laugh at everything. It's good to laugh even when you don't have a reason to "

" You should say it to our grumpy boss " Chase said as House got in the office

" What ? That you want my naked body ? " House said and Scarlet laughed " You have a cute laugh . Like a child "

" Nobody's perfect . And talking about child , what happened to our pregnant baby ? "

" She had an abortion "

" That's why they created condoms " Said Chase

" And the pill . If I were in her mother's shoes I would kill her " Said Scarlet

" Then it's good that you don't have kids " Foreman said

" I have a cat and I love him a lot , even thought he impregnated the neighbor's cat and now she is annoying me "

" What's his name " Chase asked

" Don't laugh at it . It's Gato "

" You have a Cat named Cat " House asked " Very creative . What's the name of your street ? Calle ? "

" Actually it's Baker Street "

" Hey . It's my street . You're stalking me " House said to the other doctor

" Nope . I live in an apartment . 221A Baker Street . "

" Shit . You're my neighbor "

" What ? "

" You bought the place ? Mrs. Fox sold it . You're lucky , I live in 221B"

" Hell you live next door "

" That's good . You can be my driver to work "

" Hell no "

" Good luck . You will need it " Foreman said


	2. Chapter 2

House was getting used to have Scarlet living next door . They actually started to be friends , or only neighbors with benefits , as Greg would say . Sometimes they would play poker with Wilson at House's , sometimes House just would have an ice cream and watch a movie in her apartment . It started like this ...

" Hey you . Not you , the hot doctor " House said to the nurse that was talking with Scarlet . " I need a ride home , I borrowed my car to Wilson "

" The mafia car ? It's so badass . " Scarlet said bye to the nurse and turned to House

" So ... Where's my ride ? "

" I am going . Let me grab the keys "

" Ok " And he started to beat the floor with his cane . They got into their apartment and he invited himself inside hers

" Nice . I liked the red shade in here . 1 room ? "

"Yes . I am only one person . And red is the best colour ever . " She laughed

" Yes . The blood is red . It's necessary to live . Do you play ? " He pointed to her cello

" Yep . I love the cello and harp . But it's too angelic for me so I prefer the cello "

" I pley some instruments too "

" Hello my dear " Said Scarlet with a baby voice " House , this is Gato . Gato , this is House " She held the cat like it was a baby

" What's his breed ? " House asked " he is too furry "

" He is a Persian . And a rare one . It's hard to find a white one with those blue eyes . They are expensive " The cat looked like a fur ball and had a calm personality

" He is looking at me like he is superior " House made a face to the cat

" He never would do that . The only bad thing he did here was impregnat the neighbor's cat . And don't make faces at him , he will scratch you " It was to late . The cat scratched his face

" Shit . This is a monster from hell ! " House screamed " it's better be vacinated "

" Bad baby . Calm down I will fix your face " She said walking back with her first aid kit.

" Baby...This is not a baby , it's a monster . " He said touching the bloodied scratch

" It's just a scratch . I am a doctor , I know that you will get troght this alive " She sat besides him and waited " what ? Are you not going to bleed to death ? Let me fix it "

" Okay " he was looking right into her eyes . " Don't kill me "

" I would have done it by now if I wanted" She started to clean the wound and put a band aid . " Ready to go . Now you need to have a good drink with me to make peace "

" I get to choose the peace offer . I want to hear you play the cello "

"Alright " She positioned herself next to the instrument and played a beatiful piece . House was listening intently to the piece " The end " Scarlet ended the song

" How did you learnt to play ? "

" My parents made me choose between playing an instrument and having to wash the dishes . They wanted the piano , but I choose the cello . I love the piano too , but I never learnt to play it "

" I have a piano "

" Do you play ?"

" No . I just have it because it's good for the decoration " House rolled his eyes " Yes . I play "

" I need to hear you play . "

" Maybe you will someday "

" Wanna watch a movie ? "

" Which movie ? "

" Gone With the Wind "

" A classic . Vivien Leigh is hot "

" Why do you think that my name is Scarlet ? Because Scarlet O'Hara had blue eyes and black hair , my parents loved this movie "

" You two are hot " She blushed at his comment like always " Why are you always blushing ?"

" Because I am not only hot , I am cute too "

" As cute as your cat "

" Hey . He is cute ! "

" The scratch on my face tells me otherwise "

" Whatever . Let's watch the movie or talk about my cat ? " She put the movie on and Gato came to her lap

" Keep this thing away " House sat in the other side of the couch .

" Look how soft is his fur . Yes . He is a nice baby " Scarlet went after him and put the cat is his lap " just pat his head and he will love you"

" He is a little cuter than before " Scarlet smiled at this statement and they started to watch the movie . Part one ended and they said goodnight to each other

" Next time we are going to have some popcorn . I don't have food here " Scarlet smiled in a shy way that made House's cold heart almost think that she was cute

" I live here for more than 9 years and I still don't have food " House grinned like always and she laughed

" Bye . Count kitties to sleep better "

" Nighty night . I gonna have a nightmare if I do it "

The other day at the hospital...

" What happened to your face ? " Chase asked house

" A demon that lives next door did this " House looked at Scarlet

" He is not a demon . You annoyed Gato , he was trying to defend himself . He is cute kitty "

" Your cat did this ? " Foreman laughed " Sometimes I wish to do that to House too . I understand your cat "

" Haha . I gotta go to the clinic . Bye " House said walking

" There's something wrong . He is willing to do clinic duty ... " Forem commented

" There's a baseball game right now on TV . Why do you think that he is so excited about doing clinic duty ? " Scarlet replied " I wanted to watch this game " She frowned at the thought of losing the game

" You like baseball ? I thought that you liked rainbows and butterflies " Foreman told the girl

" They are cool . But there are other cooler things like basebol , football , car races ..."

" I agree " Said Chase .

The team was called to the office , they got a new case .

" You made the guy have a stroke ? " Scarlet asked wide eyed

" He spilled urine all over me " House said

" This is what happens when you don't use your coat " Said Cuddy

" You should wear one too . But that would hide and amazing view of your .. " House couldn't complete the comment because Cuddy left the room " One of us shouldn't wear it too because some guys would be more than happy to see hers too " He pointed to Scarlet

" A guy had a stroke because of you and you are thinking about their breasts " Wilson rolled his eyes " Unbelievable "

" Symptoms? " House asked and the team started working on the guys case . They couldn't find anything that matched with his symptoms .

Scarlet and the rest of the team was going to their patient's room when they saw the woman that was with him with her hands around his neck . Later that day they where commenting about the scene they saw . Chase knew a lot about BDSM because one of his ex girlfriends liked that .

" I think that it's weird " Scared commented " I have nothing against that but if a guy wanted to do that with me I would run for the hills "

" It's sick " Foreman said

" He is sick " House said " And his family won't let me cure him because they think that their son is a freak "

" Family . You wouldn't exist without them , but they make you want stop existing " Scarlet commented

" Looks like you don't have the happy cute family " House commented

" Anyway . The guy likes to be strangled like a chicken . I think it's weird but that doesn't make him less human or deserving of his parent's love " Scarlet commented " They are two selfish idiots .

" I agree . But now we have to take care of the guy and debate it later "

" Chase . I want you at his apartment looking for answers that he won't give us "

" He won't give us any answer . The guy can barely talk " Scarlet commented , Foreman and Chase laughed at that

" You are going with Chase Ms Martin " House told the young doctor

" Cool . It's the first time that I break into somebody's house " Scarlet said excited and the team looked at her like she was getting crazy

" See . You guys should get happy like this to break into somebody's place " House patted her head " Good pet "

" She is crazy , we aren't " Foreman said " You could hear her laugh at the clinic when she had a patient who got stuck in a oven " Scarlet laughed a lot

" He got his penis go tied in in oven when he was cooking while he was high " She laughed a lot and continued " He came here with a curtain over him and the oven " Chase laughed .

" You are crazy " Foreman told the girl

" I've never stuck my penis in a oven "

" You don't have a penis " Chase told the girl

" That's why I never did that " She grabbed her things and told Chase to go with her to the patient's house

" Do you think that we're going to find some kink stuff ? " Scarlet asked Chase while he was driving

" Maybe "

" Do you know what they are for ? Since you know a little about that ..."

" Yes " When Chase answered that Scarlet laughed a lot .

" Okay Marquis de Sade " Chase only rolled his eyes .

" Are you high ? "

" I'm always high and I've never got drugged "

" You have a goo sense of humor , you are gorgeous , smart ... Why don't you have a boyfriend "

" I like older guys "

" How much older are you talking about ? Wanna date my grandpa ?"

" Haha . No . At least 10 years older than me and I would date your father , not your grandfather "

They got into the patient's apartment in poor part of the city .

" Look at this " Scarlet told Chase " Do you know what to do with this "

"This is sick " Chase found some mints and stole some

" You're stealing it "

" No . He has enough . Want some? "

" Sure "

" I think that he is addicted to it "

" No . He wants to have a good breath "

" Yes "

" Hell yeah! " Scarlet exclaimed

" What the hell ?!" Chase asked puzzled

" We need to go to the hospital . Now . I've got and idea "

They got back to PPTH and got all the team in the patient's room.

" He was using mints " Scarlet said as a matter of fact

" Then ... This can't be dangerous to his health unless he is allergic to it . But we already know that he isn't " Foreman told the girl

" He is using a large amount of mints to cover up bad breath " House to them . " You . Smell his mouth " He pointed to Chase who told them that his breath smelled like old vomit

"fulminating osteomyelitis " Scarlet said

" That's right my pet . It's an infection of the jaw, likely resulting from the original break not healing properly. Pieces of infected tissue kept breaking off, impeding blood flow to the brain. " House told them before inserting a syringe in his jaw extracting a yellowish liquid " We have pus "


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys . I don't know if this story is getting good or not . I have a lot of ideas but I'm not fluent in English , so if you find and grammar mistake , please tell me . Comment too , if you like it , if I should keep going or not ... I don't know if I should continue this story

House was missing and couldn't be find in any of his hiding spots .

" Where's House " She asked Chase and Foreman

" He's teaching " Chase said " You should know . He is you neighbor "

" I have other neighbors . Mrs Martinez for example . She is an old bitch "

" I am going to watch the lecture . We have nothing else to do " Foreman said getting up " He was acting odd today "

" I will see the pediatric area to help a little then I go " Scarlet said " I love kids . They are all innocent, they don't lie , they are sincere ... Bye guys " Scarlet left the room

Meanwhile... House was telling his three stories of different diagnosis and Scarlet got in the room , she looked like one of the students if not younger .

" We're going to examine Doctors Martin leg now . " House told the students

"We were talking about the farmer " one of the students said

" Yes . But if you look across the room you're going to see someone way hotter than you ." House pointed to Scarlet and every one turned to look at the ducklings and Wilson . Someone whistled . Martin rolled her eyes and blushed .

" He is telling his story " She whispered to the team .

" Why do you think so? " Chase asked back

" I know people " She smirked and turned to watch again

At the end of the class everyone was scared at House and surprised about what pain in the leg could be . House was looking a little odd . He was looking for his ride when he found her at the top of the hospital . She was sitting in the protection .

" Are you crazy ? " House asked the other doctor . She gave a little scream but didn't move.

" You're the crazy one . You almost killed me . I could have fallen ."

" If you were sitting somewhere where normal people usually sit ... "

" I was exercising in the stairs and they end on this floor . I like the view . "

" It's my hiding spot "

" Oops . Mind sharing it ? "

" Yes . I do mind "

" Pity because it's not going to stop me "

" I know . You're weird "

" I am not weird, just too amazing "

" I want to go home and you're going to give me a ride "

" Where's your bike "

" In the parking lot . Bit it's going to rain "

"OK "

They got at their apartments and Scarlet invited him to watch the rest of the movie with her . He accepted the offer .

" It was your story today ? " Scarlet suddenly asked

" Yes "

" Why are you acting so odd ?"

" It's none of your business "

" Well . I asked so now it's my business "

" God . You're annoying . If I tell can you please let me watch at least 30 min of the movie in peace "

" Yep "

"Well . My ex is asking me to take care of her husband "

" Woa . The one of the leg story ?" He nodded

" You can always poison him "

" She would kill me " Scarlet laughed . She sat at House's side and placed her head on his arm , he tensed but got relaxed little by little . She slept . House was watching the end of the movie when he fell asleep and ended with his head on top of hers .

House woke up a little disoriented. He was at Scarlet's apartment and she was sleeping at his shoulders , it felt good , too good to be true . He knew that she would never be with someone like him , an egotistical cripple , they both knew that she deserved better . He didn't know that she really liked him , she was different. He took some time to study her features , she had a perfect face : small nose , high cheekbones , full lips , but the most beautiful feature of her face where her blue eyes that are always showing happiness and her smile . House wondered why she turned into a doctor , she was beautiful , smart and happy . He got up and went home .

The next morning at PPTH was uneventful. House is trying to fulfill his promise to Stacy by meeting her husband Mark to attempt to assess his medical problems .

" Well . I have nothing to do , I already fulfilled my Clinic Duty and we have no case " Scarlet got into House's office saying that

" I'm having a dinner with my patient . Wanna go with me ? " House asked the girl " We're going to sit with him for at least 3 minutes before going back here . So it's not a date "

" Well . I will . But you pay " Scarlet said " Hold on . You're going to drug him ?! "

" Yes "

" And I'm the high one" House rolled his eyes at her statement.

" Where are you going ? " House asked the other doctor who was going out .

" Grabbing a milkshake . Wanna come ? "

" Yes . But YOU pay " Scarlet rolled her eyes

" Ok "

They got their food and sat down . Scarlet got used to working in PPTH , she has been in the team for 6 months and made friends with almost everybody , she was easy going and talkative , but she also made some enemies because she says what's on her mind . House really got found of her , they watched lots of movies together but never called their movie sessions date , he was getting intrigued by this girl .

" Why you invited me here ?" House suddenly asked Scarlet

" Because I was hungry "

" No . Why you've invited a egotistical cripple to have lunch with you while you could go anywhere and find a handsome millionaire to hang around " Scarlet made a reluctant face and took a deep breath while they walked out of the cafeteria and went to the top of PPTH

" I like you "

" How ? "

" Liking "

" I know . But I am the last person on earth that someone in their right mind would like "

" Then I'm not in a good state of mind . I like you because you're a selfish son of a bitch , but deep down you have a heart and I can see that you're an amazing person behind this shield-" Scarlet was cut of by House who kissed her , it was a sweet kiss , he tasted like lollipop

" What about having a date tonight after putting my patient to sleep ? " House asked

" I KNEW THAT YOU'RE GOING TO SEDATE HIM ! And yes " She gave him a shy cute smile .

" Gotta go . Dress up to me "

" I think that you would prefer me naked but OK "

" Can I choose if you go dressed or naked ? "

" No . You would chase naked " She said before walking out .

" So you have a date ? " Wilson asked House while they where in House's office .

" Yes "

" With the hottest doctor of the hospital ?"

" Yes "

" Who forced you ? Was it a bet ? " Wilson was getting suspicious and happy at the same time . Suspicious because he asked someone out after Stack and happy because maybe his friend was finally opening up to someone other than himself .

" Cuddy forced me . She told me that if I dated her I would never have to do any clinic duty again " House rolled his eyes " No , you idiot . She is different . She is beautiful and she is not an idiot , she is always happy and willing to do something but at the same time she knows what's right and what's wrong "

" Well . I would date her if I wasn't married "

" Hey . Stay away from my girl "

" Someone is in luv " Wilson said in a childish voice

" Grow up"

House was waiting for Stacy , his husband and Scarlet . He made sure to book another table in the restaurant just for two people , maybe he and Scarlet could be friends with benefits or even date if she wanted to . Scarlet came dressed in a white tight dress that ended just above her knee , it wasn't too tight to be sluty but not too long to look like a nun , she was looking amazing and at least 10 guys had already checked her out .

" Hey " Scarlet said sitting in the chair in front of him .

" Hey " House couldn't help but compliment her look " You look hotter than at the hospital , if that's possible"

" Thanks . I think " She was nervous, too nervous .

" Have you ever been on a date " House asked her

" No " She said as a matter fact .

" How ? You're hot , cool , funny and smart "

" I spent 23 years of my life studying . Now I am free . I was a nerd who didn't have any social life "

" You're virgin? " She blushed at his comment and looked away " I knew it"

" I never answered your question "

" But you looked shy . Then , you're"

" Yes . I am . Something wrong with that ? "

" Nope " House saw that she was getting too shy " Do you know what sex is ? Did your parents gave you 'the talk'? " He grinned and she laughed a little .

" I know . I am a doctor . I've seen enough flowers and bananas in Medical school . My parents were too busy with my retarded sister" House laughed at her comparation but realized that she had family trouble

" Retarded ? "

" We are twins . But she was the favorite , got pregnant at 15 and has a lot of troubles , it's retarded . I am a doctor , I know a retarded person when I see "

" She is retarded " Scarlet laughed at this . " Hey . I think that that's Stacy over there "

" Yes . That's her "

" Hello Stacy " House said

" Good evening " Scarlet smiled at her . But received a frown back " Don't make faces . It's going to give you wrinkles , in your case more wrinkles " House laughed at this statement

" Who's this girl House ? A hooker? " Stacy didn't know that she was playing with fire

" No . I'm Scarlet Martin , doctor with 2 specialities . What about you ?"

" I'm Stacy Warner . Lawyer "

" Oooh . Then you must know my grandpa . He is a lawyer too "

" I don't think so . I take big cases you know . What's his name ?" Stacy thought that she was a nobody

" Theodore J. Martin from Martin Lawyers " She said as a matter of fact and Stacy coughed a little

" The Theodore Martin ? So you're a rich spoiled kid... "

" Nope . I'm not rich . My parents , grandparents and brother are " House was quiet just listening to the debate with a smug look in his face

" Look . Your husband is coming " House said as Mark sat

" Hello " Scarlet smiled

" You must be House . And who's this ? " Mark got mesmerized at the girls beauty . But tried to ignore it by playing it cool . House realized that

" I am Scarlet Martin . Doctor and etc "

House and Mark started to compete like two gorillas . They started to drink beer , the one who emptied the cup first won . But Mark fainted . Scarlet laughed

" Why you're laughing . Do something " Stacy said to Scarlet

" He is sedated . Call an ambulance , tell them to send him to Princeton Plainsboro and tomorrow I take care of him "

" Tomorrow ?" Stacy asked indignated.

" He is sedate . Tomorrow it's going to go off and we will cure your hubby . Now I gotta go . I have a date. Goodnight ." He got up and turned to Scarlet who was just watching the scene " And you come with me . I can't be dateless to a date "

Their date went well . They talked and laughed a lot , it was almost normal to them , Scarlet got 5 phone numbers that the other man in the restaurant and they got home and started to prank call them.

" You're not a son of a bitch . You're cool " Scarlet told him

" You've seen what I usually do to my patients ? You're crazy if you approve " House answer indignated

" Yes . I've seen it , I may not approve , but sometimes I agree with you and I know that you do what you think is right . I admire anyone who has the courage to do it and you're the only one that has the bone to do it " She looks at him with sincerity

" You're different from everyone I've met "

" That's good ? "

" Yep . 90% of them are idiots "

" I don't think that they are idiot . Just naive . "

" Nah . They're dumb " They were sitting on the couch and she rested her head on his lap while he played with his cane .

" Why you're sad most of the time ? " Scarlet asked

" Because I am not like some people who are always happy "

" Well . I'm happy because I'm nuts "

" I'm sad because I'm nuts "

" You're depressed "

" Don't pity me " House said a little angry

" I don't pity you . I just want to know things , I'm curious . You're worth the pity ? Yes . But you are bigger than any depression or pity " House pulled her close and they started to make out on the couch . House broke the kisses

" We should stop . Tomorrow we gotta work . And see what's wrong with Stacy's husband "

" Ok" She got up and stopped on the doorway . " Good night "

" Night "


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the comments guys . They really helped me , keep commenting and I will keep posting . Do you guys think that I should make the effects of the ketamien permanent and end up with House's limp ? this could chance a lot of things ...

Scarlet was really tired , the past week had a lot of tiring events . They cured Stacy's husband , Stacy started to work at PPTH , House cured a killer and forced the hospital to accept him using Stacy. Scarlet was finding all that situation funny , she didn't care about House's antics because it made him who he was so it was just another case , the patient was a murder but he was human too so she treated him like she would treat anyone .

" Good morning " She knocked on House's door

" Good ? Say it to my cold " He opens the door and goes back to the couch " I fell awful "

" Poor you , you need to rest "

" You can help my rest , so you should take the day off and we could watch a movie "

" I have to go , there's at least 3 kids needing me in the clinic " Scarlet went to her apartment , House followed her

" What about me ? What if I die " House made puppy dog eyes

" You could diagnose your death and go to the hospital to treat it , now drink this " She gave him some tea

" What's this ? Tastes like shit "

" I don't know . But any kind of tea is good for the metabolism so you're going to heal faster . Do you know how shit tastes ? "

" Yeah . I've kissed you " Scarlet grinned at this comment

" Then we shouldn't kiss anymore "

" Yeah . Let's have sex " Scarlet laughed

" Nope . Shit tastes bad in kisses , imagine the shit in a red lacy bra " Scarlet provoked

" This almost cured me , let's go " He grabbed his cane and went out with her .

" You're going to infect me with your sick germs " Scarlet commented while House locked his apartment

" I will " He stole a kiss " Have a nice cold "

" If I get the cold "

" I hope you will " Scarlet stuck her tongue at him after this remark

" Very mature " House cheekily said

" Says the most mature person in the world " Now House stuck his tongue at her and she rolled her eyes.

They went to the hospital and Scarlet took a quick stop in the clinic while House talked with Wilson about a patient . Then she went into the office and found a new case , 9 year old girl with cancer .

" It's her turn to drool " House pointed to Scarlet " Cancer child , you love them"

" Their bald heads makes them look like cute hamsters " Foreman and Chase looked at her as if she was crazy

" You're high ! She has cancer , how many pills she take in a day ? " Chase commented " Could be a reaction to the pills "

" Nope . None of them causes

hallucinogenic episodes " Scarlet said while reading the files " It's not the cancer "

They did a lot of exams and the little girl was proving to be really brave . She was living even though she knew that she would die in some months , Scarlet soon started to be friends with the girl . She asked to Scarlet if she had been kissed .

" Yes . I had "

" How was your first kiss like " Andie asked the doctor

" Not good . I was nervous so I ended up bitting his lip , he never talked to me again "

" You've got hurt because of that ? "

" No . I didn't care about him , I regret having kissed him , but now kisses are amazing "

" Have you ever had sex ? " Scarlet coughed a little

" Nope "

" Really ? Why not ? "

" I was waiting for the right person and I was always studying "

" What would you do if you didn't have time to wait for the right person ? "

" Well . You're not going to do what I would do , I hope . I would do anything I wanted , I would experience each moment . "

" I want to have a kiss before dying "

" You will . When we cure you you will have some time to find your frog to kiss " The girl laughed at this

" You're so nice . I can't understand why you like Dr. House so much , not that I don't like him , I like him . It's just that so many people dislike him.. " The girl said

" He is just like any of us , but we don't have the courage to make the same comments that he do because we care about what people are going to think or say "

" It's true . I like him because he is funny in a weird way " The girl told Scarlet before the doctor's beep started beeping

" Gotta go . Someone is beeping me . Rest a little then we will talk more "

" OK "

Scarlet went to the office and all the team was reunited talking about Andie's sat percentage.

" It's just a little under the normal " Chase said looking at the exam

"If her DNA was off one percentage point she'd be a dolphin." House commented . " Check it again . It might be a clot "

" I want to biopse her " House told them .

" She's alive " Foreman said as a matter of fact

" I know . That's why we are doing this procedure ... " House told them about the biopsy " We're looking for a clot"

During the procedure Foreman found the clot and they treated the girl . House thought that the clot was in the fear center of the brain since the little girl was so brave .

Later in that day House and Wilson were talking about Andie in House's office

" You found the clot , it was not making her brave " Wilson told House

" She is going to die in 6 months " House commented

" She enjoys life more than you do "

" Not lately . I've been doing things " House said

" She stole a kiss from Chase . What have you been doing lately ?"

" I've been stealing kisses too . Not from Chase , he is not my type " House said

" So you're with someone ? Or you've find a reason to live every day like you had 6 months left ? " Wilson curiously asked House .

House saw Scarlet getting in the other part of the office with a bear that surely was a gift from a patient , smiling ear to ear , she looked at him and smiled showing off her gift and House smiled back . And mouthed " Show off "

" I guess I found both without even look for " House said before getting into the other room to talk with Scarlet . Wilson realized everything and smiled too , maybe Scarlet was better than Vicodin .

" Let's go " House told her

" Where ? "

" Follow me "

" You're not sick anymore ? Hold on , let me grab Cookie "

" You named the bear Cookie ? How old are you ? " House asked her incredulously

" The patient named her . I can't change her name , she is going to be confused "

" OK . Now get in the car and drive " House commanded

" Where's your car ? " Scarlet looked around the parking lot

" I sold it "

" My god . What have you done now ? "

" Turn left and shut up " House said and Martin rolled her eyes.

They arrived in a motorcycle shop and House started to talk with a guy about buying a motorcycle . Scarlet just watched the scene speechless . The guy gave the keys to House and a helmet.

" Come " House sat on the bike and waited for Scarlet .

" Hell no ! you're going to kill we both in this thing "

" Trust me , I know how to drive "

" Gosh . If I die you're paying my funeral , I want black roses " She sat in the bike and closed her eyes

" You're going to fall if you don't grab me " House put her hands around his waist , she squeezed him and closed her eyes again " Open your eyes and have fun "

Then House started the engine and ran . The other doctor was liking the experience and opened her eyes . They got into their home and turn the bike of

" Can you teach me to ride ? " Scarlet asked

" I knew that you would like it " House grinned " You're not dead "

" At least 8 years studying to have this conclusion . Thanks doctor " Scarlet sarcastically said .

" Wanna have dinner ? "

" Chinese ? "

" Yep . I'm going to change then I will get back "

Sometime later Scarlet got back in a oversized shirt and shorts . They ate quietly , Martin washed the dishes , as always .

" Let's watch some ting Gregory House "

" No . I hate my full name . You can call me House or Greg , but Gregory is a name that I don't even recognize "

" OK Gregory . "

" Are you going to call this stranger while I am with you ? "

" Greg ? " Martin thought that it was a good name to call him .

" Much better . I like the way my name gets out of your lips but they could be used to something better " He pulled her and kissed her , they started to make out . He was taking off her shirt when Wilson started to knock

" Greg ,I know that you're here . You bought a motorcycle? Are you insane " He knocked again

" We should stop before he storms in " Scarlet attempted to stop

" Nope . He has a key . When he pull it we stop " He kissed her again , they started to make out again . They got so lost in each other that they forgot about Wilson.

" Hello you two " Wilson told them . They broke the kisses and sat in each side of the couch.

" She was doing mouth to mouth resurrection in me " House said innocently and Scarlet punched his arm " Ow . You're beating a cripple "

" You are cripple , not armless " Scarlet said " Hey Wilson ,how are you?" She looked at the other doctor

" Wow . The grumpy cripple doctor got the most beautiful doctor of the hospital " Wilson looked at Scarlet " You've beaten your head somewhere ? " she laughed and said no

" We were having dinner . I think that there's some food left , want some ? " Scarlet offered

" Nope . I've had dinner already . I'm trying to scape my wife's wrath " Wilson sat on the couch .

" I don't get it . Why people think that marriage is so important ? " Scarlet asked Wilson

" My god . House , have you brainwashed her ? " Wilson asked House who was looking for a movie " It's about being closer to the person you love "

" Sex makes everyone closer " House commented

" Depends " Scarlet came with a popcorn bowl and sat in the middle of the couch with her legs over House's good leg . " If the sex is good and if they know each other "

" Are we going to discuss life and everything or watch the movie " House asked loudly .

" There's a mouse in my apartment . I think it was there before . It's only one . I painted his head and it's always the same mouse "

" I can help you " House said before storming into her apartment .

" What are you going to do ? " Martin asked curiously

" Wait for him . And give him this " He had a pill in his hand

" His blood is going to clot and he will die " Scarlet said " No . Don't kill him , he is my rommate "

" OK then . I'm going to give him some sleeping pills so you can catch him . One condition : I get to name him or her "

" Okay "

" So... The movie ? " Wilson stood in the doorway " let's go . Come on you two "

" OK dad " House said and the three of them came back to House's. They watched the movie and after the end of the movie Wilson asked to stay and sleepover , House agreed and Scarlet went to her apartment to find the mouse sleeping quietly on the floor .

" He's so cute sleeping . Looks like an angel " Scarlet commented and got the mouse

" If angels existed they would look like cute kids with wings , not like a rat . It's a male rat by the way " House continued " I'm going to name him ... Steve McQueen "

" Okay " she whispered to the rat " I'm going to call you S&M "


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys . Thanks for the updates . I realized that Scarlet Martin is turning into Mary Sue , I won't let that happen so I will make some changes since life is not only rainbows and butterflies . I realized that her relationship with House is too perfect , she needs to be good to him but she needs to impose herself to control him and change him a little . Do you guys have any suggestions? Why are they going to have a quarrel ? For what ? Can you guys help me ? I'm not making they fight in this chapter , I will make it a little after one changes

Martin woke up really early and decided to work out a little . She heard House's cane on the other apartment and decided to invite him to the park .

" Good morning " She said when he opened the door .

" Woa . Do you want do give me a heart attack dressed up like this ? " He checked her out in her sports bra and leggings " Nice ass and boobs" She rolled her eyes

" Wanna go to the park ? " She asked House

" Nope " He looked at her sports bra " I am a cripple . I can't run "

" But you can see me running " Scarlet wriggled her eyebrows " Imagine how nice my butt would look"

" Good offer " House got his cane and stood by the door " But we need to be late to work "

" Nope " Scarlet got her bag and keys

" No way . We're going by motorcycle " House told Martin who rolled her eyes

" You're going to kill me someday " Scarlet sad being House and they went to the park

When they arrived at the park Scarlet started to run while House sat in a bench staring at each person . Then Scarlet apeared and waved to him who just smirked back . House started to wonder if he could make her happy , hell , he couldn't make himself happy and she was so young and full of life that he couldn't think about how he could make her happy . He saw that at least 2 in every 3 man checked her out , he couldn't blame them , but at the same time he felt as if she would leave him when she found someone better and their relationship was firm enough to hurt him .

House saw that Scarlet stopped running and went into the woods . She looked alarmed and serious , what was that ? She came back some time late with a small bunny in her hands .

" I'm not taking that think on my motorcycle " House told the girl " It's going to shit on it "

Scarlet looked at the little rodent and made puppy eyes to House " Come on Gregory House . He is hurt , you're a doctor it's your job to take care of the sick "

"My God , just call me Greg or House , not this fucking name . I can fix sick humans , not this kind of animal " He sighed " Okay . You can take this thing , Steve McQueen is going to get jealous "

" The bunny was abandoned . He is too chubby and we can't find this kind of rabbit in any park " She stroked the animal's head

" If it happens to humans why it can not happen with an irrational animal ? " House told her " Do they deserve more pity than humans ?"

" Yes . Humans can change their life by doing something , they are free to do whatever they want but they still do the wrong thing . For example , if I hadn't worked so hard to be a doctor , I think that at my age I would be a dumb housewife married to a rich idiot " She got a box to put the animal while they were on their way back to the motorcycle " Animals can't do it . They are what they are made to be , they can't change their circumstances like us . We have more chances than them "

" Then why you're a doctor and not a vet ? "

" Because I may like animals , but I like humans even tough they are idiots . Saving a human life is harder than saving an animal "

" What are you going to do with this bunny ? "

" We're going to be late to the hospital so we can stop by my apartment "

" Nice off-" House's phone started to ring " pick it up on my bag " Scarlet got the phone and was going to give it to House . But he said " You need to answer it . I'm riding a motorcycle. Do you wanna die ? " Scarlet answered the phone

" HI " she said " It's Martin . We were in the park . OK . We will be there soon . It's ok if I take a bunny to the hospital ? Thanks " Scarlet smiled

"So..."

" Lisa needs us . New case ahead . I can take Cupcake to the hospital " She took a look into the box

" Cupcake is the rabbit ? " House asked

" Yep "

" Worst name ever "

" If you don't like it you can get a better one ? "

" Anything is better than that name . Cupcake ? Really ? Is he gay ? " He thought little " Freddy Mercury . He will be gay in one way or another , so let's make him bisexual "

" He is not gay or bisexul . He is just cute . Look , the hospital is here , let's go " Scarlet got off the bike and went to the hospital

" You're going dressed up like this ? " House screamed inside the hospital " Your ass looks better in this angle "

" What's wrong with you ? Shut up ! " Scarlet said with gritted teeth

" Feisty . But we have a patient " House stared at the bunny on her hands " Go to the veterinarian area of the Hospital and treat Freddy and please change before coming back because you're going to give a heart attack to any man who cross your way " He smiled a little when she left and forgot the bunny

" You forgot something " House limped to her and gave her the rabbit " Alzhaimer, not so common on young people " She stuck her tongue at him and gone

" You're welcome " House said before turning around and leaving

They got a new case indeed . But it was solved after they has removed the man's arm , Scarlet really got mad at this because they knew the answer but Cuddy was afraid of killing him . They had to prove the guys sickness. She didn't like Cuddy as much House did , she was so annoying , selfish and looked like a slut. But at least her article was published and lots of her friends congratulated her .

In the other day Cuddy called Martin to her office and she was a little afraid of what would it be . Had she discovered that she had something going on with House ? She is going to be fired ?

" You wrote some good articles about the kids you've diagnosed here " Cuddy said reading some papers " Actually . They are fantastic . You spoke in a way that anyone could undestand you and at the same time acted like a doctor and a psychologist. "

" Thank you . But that wasn't all my job , I did the article ,yes , but the team worked on the patient and found the diagnosis " Scarlet said before House stormed in

" I talked with House and he agreed to let you chance your department " Cuddy said

" What ?! " Scarlet said nervously " But I like it here "

" Let me continue . You're going to have your own department , the head of pediatrician is retiring and he read your articles , all of them were about kids , and you are specialist in pediatrician too , he wants you to have his position " Cuddy said and put Scarlet's articles in front of her " I've been watching you and realized how you act with children . You're the best one when it comes to them . House agreed to let you go , your new office is in the same floor "

" I'm here for less than one year and a half and I'm having my own department ? " Scarlet was wondering something " It was my grandpa too . Right ? "

" Yes . But what I said really took place , his donation only improved my decision and he actually didn't ask for your promotion "

" Can I talk to House alone for a second ? " Scarlet asked

" Sure " Cuddy got up and said that she would bring some coffee

" What do you think ? " Scarlet asked this " I don't fell like I'm going to do a good job"

" You've done a good job with me , why you can't do this ? " She sat by his side

" I always wanted to work with kids " She got up and started pacing around the room "But , am I ready ? "

" You're prodigy . You've ended med school with 16 years , do you know that usually people end med school with your age . You're young , but you're mature and smart enough to do a damn good job "

" What about us ? "

" Us ? What does our neighbors with benefits relationship has to do with it ? " House was a little afraid that she would end the things with him , she was growing on him in a way that she had the power to really hurt him

" Going to another department is not going to change anything , right ? " She was pacing around like a crazy person

" Nope . It's going to be even better , you're going to have more time to hang around with me and now you will have your own ducklings . I think I'm going to hire Cameron again "

" OK " She sat and got up and started to jump excitedly " I'm being promoted . Yes " House rolled his eyes

Cuddy came back " So . You start in the pediatric area Monday . You have all the weekend to celebrate "

" Thank you " She shook Cuddy's hand and got out of the room with House

" I'm amazing " Scarlet was jumping up and down " I'm amazing"

" You're acting like a child " House said

" Says the pot to the kettle . I'm happy . We need to celebrate . I'm paying since my salary now is higher . My god . We need to go to the vet to get Freddie back ... "She ran and House limped after her


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys . Thanks for the suggestions and for following my story and favoriting it , I'm really grateful for your support , it keeps me going . A special thanks to Hope , your reviews are really helpful and I will use your latest one in the future , when their relationship develop a little more , your idea was amazing . I am trying to make more moments between House and Scarlet but I don't know when make THAT kind of scene , I want them to be more intimate.

...

Scarlet had a huge fight with House , she was mad at him because he was always complimenting Cuddy or saying something about her body or something like that while she was right by his side . He told her that he was kidding , but then she told him that there's always a hidden truth in a playful thing and they fought a little more and then Wilson came into her office and asked for her opinion about a kid with cancer interrupting their discussion .

" Sure Jay . This treatment won't work , we both know it , this could increase her lifetime , but won't cure her . She should go home " Scarlet said reading the file

" I agree . But it's hard to tell the parents that their daughter is going to die " Wilson sat " They're going to say that we don't even tried "

" I can talk to them " Scarlet got up and turned to Wilson " Wanna have lunch ? "

" Sure " He got up

" Jay " House said sarcastically to Wilson " I was talking to Scarlet and you're helping her to run from an argument "

" I am not running . I am just hungry " Scarlet said defensively while Wilson just stood still

" Then I can go with you . There's nothing that you can say to him that you can't say with me present " House got up after then and Wilson just followed to not let them murder each other

" Nice behind Wilson " Scarlet commented and Wilson just turned to look at her open mouthed . " What ? It's just a friendly comment " She said sarcastically looking at House

" Thanks . Yours is better than mine " Wilson said back and Martin laughed while House looked like he was fuming

They got to the cafeteria and ate and Cuddy intercepted them and gave House a new case

" This is the guy that treats African children with tuberculosis " Scarlet commented while House read his medical history " He is handsome "

" Yes . And also sick so keep your hands off my patient " House commented reading the file " It's not TB "

House headed to his office but realized that Scarlet was following him " What ? Want to have office sex ? " House commented

" Not with you anyway " Martin told him

Sebastian offered to shake House's hand but he walked right by the other doctor . When Scarlet got in the room and he offered to shake her hand and she gave her his hand he kissed it instead , that made House hate him a little more .

"Patients aren't usually part of the diagnostic process." House told the patient , Dr. Sebastian Charles who was looking at Scarlet

" Well, I'm a doctor…. Listen, I know you guys don't make a lot of money, but–" Sebastian said and Martin started to dislike him , he was a show off .

When Cameron told Charles that she wrote a check to them Scarlet realized that she sold back off . Maybe she should make House mad using another guy . Then the guy asked for another check and Foreman commented that he should ask Chase or Martin for it and Chase said that his father is the rich one , they turned to Scarlet

" I'm not rich . My family is , I just have some company shares " She got really embarasse at this

" It's a lie . She has half company , her brother is the president and gives her a small fortune every month " House said while writing on the board

" Which company dare I ask ?" Dr. Charles said interested while Scarlet sat and put her head on her hands

" LSM Enterprise " House said and he knew that he hit a nerve with this

" I could give you my friend's guitar . It's worth at least 12,000 bucks " Scarlet said and House stopped writing and shot an angry look at her who give an innocent look back .

Scarlet's beeper went on and she got up " Have a nice case Foreman , Cameron and Chase " she gave a flirtatious wink to Chase " And have a nice sickness. I hope that you get better ASAP " She told Sebastian . When she walked out of the room all the males looked at her behind just like House and Wilson used to look at Cuddy's and that made House mad at every other male in the room .

Some days later House had discovered that Dr. Charles had Nesidioblastoma , " House " Insulted a patient ( Actually Foreman did it working House's clinic hours after losing a bet ) , House made Scarlet talk to him again and even stole a kiss from her after promising that he would stop harassing Cuddy . House was walking out with Scarlet when he saw he woman that he should apologize for in front of Cuddy's office .

House enters the clinic, and walks by Cecelia , the insulted patient , deliberately leaning his cane on her boot.

"Ow!" The woman said while House faked that he cared about her and Scarlet watched the scene amused.

"Oh, my goodness, are you okay?" House told her with and innocent face

" Yeah. " House realized that Cuddy came to her door when the woman

"I am so sorry. It was completely my fault." House told the woman making sure that Cuddy saw that

" It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Well, I'm very relieved, I feel terrible." House told the woman

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"You sure? Okay."He shook hands with her and walked away with Scarlet who laughed after getting away from the clinic .

House , Wilson and Scarlet were watching House's patient leaving and started to talk about the guy . House realized that Scarlet didn't like the man either , then realized that she wasn't flirting with him because she liked him but because of their fight , she wanted to make him jealous and she got what she wanted . He came a little closer to her and put his hand over hers , she saw the gesture and held his hands . Maybe a week without talking to each other made them closer , they knew that they would have a lot of other fights but they learnt that they would get trough each fight together , and that's all that matters .


	7. Chapter 7

Warning : This chapter contains M scenes . If you don't like then you should know that Scarlet really liked this chapter.

Scarlet slept with House , they only slept , it was weird for House having a woman in his bed doing anything that is not related to sex , the last time he slept with someone without having sex was with Stacy but Scarlet gave him a different and good feeling . She looked cuter and more innocent than she usually do when she sleeps , her mouth was a little opened and she breathed in a fluffy way . He was screwed , he was falling hard for her . His leg hurt a lot in the mornings

"Wake up " House shook her a little " The apartment is on fire ! " He exclaimed and Scarlet woke up

" What ? " She said and accidentally kicked his leg and he groaned in pain

" Oh my God . Sorry , let me massage your leg for you "

" It's okay . But if a hot and beautiful girl offers a massage I shouldn't decline " House said with a grin

" Shut up and relax " She began massaging his tight

" You're good at this . Where did you learnt how make good massages ? " House asked with his eyes closed

" I'm a doctor . Duh . Anatomy helps me a lot to know where put some pressure " She said while house moaned

" This is good " House said

House's cell started to ring and he got it on his bedside table .

He started talking with Wilson , who told him to go to the hospital and they started talking more . House's telephone rang and he motioned to Scarlet to answer it . He got up to take a shower to go to the hospital but stopped when he saw Martin on the phone .

" He's talking on the phone , just a second " Scarlet said

" I don't know " She said again

" I'm his massagist " She grinned and House took the phone

" Hi mom " He said

" She's my girlfriend " He said on the phone when he realized that Scarlet went to her apartment " At the moment she is my massagist " He smirked

" No . She is very busy , she is a doctor too . I'm busy too " House said dismissively

" Mom I gotta go . Emergency at PPTH . Bye " He ended the call and waited for Martin to get ready

House knocked her door and heard the water running so he got in knowing that she was taking a shower . He sat on the couch and waited . She got out of her room with a tight red wine skirt and a white blouse , her hair was wet and she was drying it with a towel . " You look hot " House told her

" And you're looking badass with this leather jacket " She said closing her door " Let's go " She sat on the bike behind House and they went to the hospital

They got into the hospital and the elevator was empty, just the two . House pulled Scarlet and they started to make out

" We should stop " Scarlet said between kisses

" Not yet . We have at least 30 seconds . We don't want to spend it talking " He kissed her again and pinned her against the wall

The elevator stopped and they did too . Scarlet was stopped by a nurse and House pinched her behind before going to his office .

Scarlet had a great day , she had 3 kids that their cancer went to remission , diagnosed ALS in a 5 year old and treated a kid with varicella . She got disappointed when her favorite patient was diagnosed with ALS , she couldn't do anything to cure that sweet little girl , the girl's family got really sad about it , her mom was weeping and her father was trying to calm her down . Scarlet stayed with the girl and held her hand

" You are my favorite patient Natasha " Martin told the kid

" You say it to everyone " The child was really smart

" But now I'm saying the truth " She replied

" Gud . Because you're my favorite doctor " the girl made the doctor's heart swell " Why my mom and my daddy are so sad ? "

" That's what grown ups do , we get worried and sad " Scarlet said playing with the girl's hair

" I wish I could do somethin' to make them happy " The little girl said

" You will make them happy being happy . Your happiness is their happiness " Scarlet said

" Thanks . Here , I drew you and that man with a cane " Natasha gave her a paper

" When you saw me with him ? " Martin looked at the drawing , looked like two people sitting by a table smiling

" Cafeteria . My mom was buying me a milkshake and you was with he " Martin smiled at Natasha's mistakes when talking , she was so young , barely knew how to speak and already had a disease that would change all her life " Can you stay with Mr. Cuddles ? I want you to take car of it just like you're carin' me " She handed her a teddy bear , a white bunny

" Sure " The girl's smile made her.

She got up and left the room and went to the cafeteria to get some milkshake

" Thank you " A man told her " You saved my Tom " Tom was her patient whose cancer was cured , he must be his father

" I didn't , your son strength is what made him get better " She smiled

" Yes . But without you he wouldn't have had found his strength and the treatment " The man left " Thank you "

She got her clinic duty done and had nothing to do now . She went to the cafeteria to get something to eat , she bumped with Cameron and they talked a little . In the cafeteria she saw House with his parents, they shared a look and she shook her head as saying that she wouldn't go , House waved to her and his mom insisted that she stayed , she shot a look that could kill to House.

" Nice to finally meet you Mr and Mrs House " She shook hands with them

" You should have told us about her , son " His father said " How old are you ?"

" I'm 23 " Scarlet replied

" Aren't you a little too young for him ? His money is amazing , no ?" His father attacked again

" Actually no , I'm head of another department too " Martin said and his father was impressed

Then he started to annoy House about the bike and handicap parking and etc etc , his mom was really sweet and smiled to Scarlet as if she was a goddess . In the end of the reunion Scarlet left the hospital with house .

They got to House's and they talked about their childhood , House told her about his abusive father and she told him about her reckless parents that only wanted her to study and never cared about her well being .

After some time she kissed him and they started to make out , things got heated and they went to his room , he was unbuttoning her blouse when her remembered that she was virgin

" You're sure about it ? " House asked her

" Yep . Don't make me force you " She told him

" You're going to rape me ? " House defied her

Scarlet laughed and took of her top , she was using a red bra , House was curious about the panties so he got ride of her skirt while she got ride of his shirt . They both got undressed and he pushed her gently to the bed and got on top of her , he kissed her lips and started to kiss every inch of her skin and started to go to she south , they started to kiss again and he looked into her eyes

" Ready ? Well , I can fell that you're very ready for me " Scarlet nodded and blushed a little

He got a condom and got inside of her and she moaned in pain , soon the pain turned into pleasure and he moved quicker and her moans were of pleasure , they both came together . Scarlet got on top of him and they started round 2 with her on top , in round 3 she learnt oral skills and they stopped on round 6 when they were both tired and sweaty

" Damn woman . You're going to be the death of me " House told her when they snuggled together , he was running his figer on her waist and smelling her hair

" You're the one who wants to kill me " He could fell her smile . He smiled at this

" I don't think I've done it so many times before " House confessed

" Then it's a first for you too " She continued " I climbed Mt. Gregory , didn't think that it was so big ... "

" I'm taking it as a compliment . Now go to sleep , tomorrow we have to work "

" Greg House talking about waking up early , it's a miracle , now brothers , say amen " Scarlet said playfully and got closer to him and laid her head on his chest " Goodnight pillow "

" Night " House slept too

They woke up tangled . Her hair was messy and they were naked . She massaged his leg and left his romm in his shirt to make breakfast , House limped to the kitchen only in pants and they had sex against the kitchen counter , she burnt the eggs because of it .

" I'm going to take a shower " Scarlet said and completed when she saw his smirk " Alone . We're going to be late if you do that "

She was leaving his apartment and getting into hers when she said " Fuck lateness . Come on !" And House showered with her . They got ready and left to work

They got out of the elevator and we're intercepted by Cuddy who gave them a case of a model , she made Scarlet work with them because she was a kid . Scarlet argued that 15 are teenagers , not kids and Cuddy told her that she never menstruated , that made Scarlet interested .

" Hi guys , mind if I work with you today ? " She sat and closed her eyes almost dozing off

" Rough night ? " Chase asked

" Multiply it 6 times and this is how tired I am " Scarlet smiled and watched House who got up to leave the room and called Martin to come with him .

" Where are we going " Scarlet asked

"Patient's room " House told her

When they got to the room they saw a very pretty girl in the bed and then House started to ask some questions

" Are you a model ? " The girl asked Scarlet

" You're so beautiful and have the perfect body to be a model "The girl's father said

" I'm a doctor " She blushed at his comment and left the room with House

" Up to do something idiot and risky ? " House asked Scarlet

" Always " Scarlet replied " I'm with you , so it's pretty obvious that I'm "

" There's a broom closet in the end of the hallway . It can be locked inside . Go there while I dismiss the ducklings and I will knock 5 times "

As promised , House knocked and hurriedly got into the broom closet with Martin and started making out , House got her panties and lifted her skirt and they made love in there . After that they were fixing themselves and Scarlet asked for her panties

" Nope . I am keeping them until we end the case "

" Asshole "

" Yours or mine " She stuck her tongue at him and he kissed her , the janitor opened the door and they separated and left without looking at the guy .

" My God " Scarlet started laughing "He is going to gossip about it "

" Hold on " Scarlet waited for House while he got back to do something .

" What did you do ? "

" 100 bucks speak louder than gossip . You forgot to close the door " House smirked " I never had sex at the hospital , it's another first "

They solved the supermodel's case . She was a boy who was a girl , it's weird but it's the truth . House was felling his leg hurting more than usual , Scarlet's massage really helped him , eased the pain .

" Want to have a date ? " House said

" Sure " Scarlet got her bag and her coat and left with House .

They ate dinner at a fancy restaurant . They talked about music , patients and lots of things . She was easy going and didn't make an annoying small talk , she was beautiful and cool and each day he liked her more . They fought a lot , but they always forgave each other .

" Do you want to be my girlfriend ? Well , you're , but I want to make it oficial " House said

" Yep . You can say that you have an amazing and hot girlfriend now " She giggled

" Where is she ? I think she is in my room naked " He smirked

" You pay and then we go " She smirked

" You're the rich one here " House told her when they left the restaurant

" And you're the gentleman " Scarlet told him

" I'm no gentleman dear " He pulled her and kissed her roughly " See . Not so gentlemanly like "

" Not that I'm complaining " Scarlet smiled and sat behind him on the motorcycle and they went to their houses .


	8. Chapter 8

The oncology benefit was a black tie event , Scarlet was late because her cat got sick . Everyone was there when she came in a long red dress with a slit that showed almost all her right leg , the cleavage was low and the long sleeves gave elegance to the dress . She was looking more pretty than she usually did . She got some champagne and sat by the poker table .

" Why do you have an unlit cigar ? " Scarlet asked House while they played poker

" It makes me cool " House said

" You're going to be cool to someone that is either high or crazy " Martin laughed

" Why are you so annoying ? " House commented

" Nobody's perfect . I'm only almost perfect " She smiled and went back to her cards

" 20 " Wilson commented

" Call " Cuddy said and House started to be annoy everyone when he started talking about gorillas testicles . Scarlet just heard the conversation and took a look at Wilson's cards while he wasn't paying atention , her cards were better than his crappy ones . House had the best ones, she saw them when he was talking about gorillas . Cuddy was too drunk to have good cards and she had no chance against House . Martin decided that she would stay quiet until she has a good game .

House realized that Scarlet was quiet and that her game was awful so he started to grin at her .

" Your breasts look amazing on this dress " He whispered to her

" I thought that they look better when I'm naked " She whispered at his ear and he grinned

" They look perfect like that . I think that I forgot how they look like " He made an innocent face " Maybe you should show me them again to refresh my memory "

" Only if you tell me why do you have this damn cigar on your mouth "

" What do you have against him? I already said that I look cool " House flipped his hair " Brings out my eyes " Martin laughed .

Dr Wells appeared and told Cuddy "Dr Cuddy, got one of your patients in the ER. Ian Alston, 6-yrs-old?"

Then Cuddy said that Ian had Gastroenteritis and Dehydration and House disagreed .

After some time House got up and said that he was out

" I think I need a pediatrician " House said to Scarlet who got up after him .

House seats himself on the bed in front of Ian and Scarlet was sitting behind House watching the examination of the boy . Ian had a hard time grabbing House's cane.

" Good boy " Scarlet told him after the examination and gave him a lollipop " You're going to be okay in no time . You can go to school then "

" I like school " Ian said " Thanks aunt Scarlet " She smiled at the kid and left .

" My God , he is so cute " Scarlet told House while they looked for his team

" No " House said

" Greg , come on , his big blue eyes and that cute hair and nose . He also is the calmest child I've ever seen " She said dreamy

" Marry him then " House said

" I will , just need to wait 12 years " Scarlet laughed at his face " No , I prefer older guys " She said suggestively

" I have cute blue eyes and cool hair " House said

" Your hair would be cooler if you combed it " Scarlet ruffled his hair

" Hey , you're not helping it " He pulled her closer and kissed her , they spent some time kissing but had to let go because they had an emergency " God woman , you are distracting me from work , not that I'm complaining " After saying this House dragged his lips down her neck scratching her with the jagged scruff and leaving a hickey .

" Hey , you left a mark " Scarlet commented later when they stopped next to a mirror still looking for the ducklings .

" Yes , I'm just marking my territory " Greg smirked

" I like it when you turn into the possessive caveman " She saw the big mark on her neck " Shit, my hair is up , now everybody is going to see this "

" Wear a scarf " House said and found Chase talking to a woman .

Chase found the rest of the team , Cameron was back because Scarlet left the team to be head of the pediatric department. Chase , Foreman and Cameron were speechless with Scarlet's looks , she was looking like a goddess .

" What is this on your neck ? " Chase asked while Scarlet passed by

" Nothing " She said and left as fast as she could , Chase smirked at House who made an innocent face .

Scarlet sat by the poker table with Wilson and Cuddy while House took care of Ian . Wilson left the table to help House while Martin plated with Cuddy . She helped House and the ducklings with the case and disagreed with House , the symptoms where indeed the same , but the situations were different . She went back to the event and played more poker . When she got back and saw all the exams and changes in Ian's condition she went straight to House.

" You trust me . Don't you ? " House made puppy eyes to Scarlet

" I trust in YOU . Not on a case older than me " Scarlet said walking to House's office

" By the way . Cuddy assigned me to this case because now I'm head of pediatrics. I don't think it's only gastroenteritis but that doesn't means that you're going to use my patient as a guinea pig " Scarlet said and sat down

" But -" House said while the ducklings got in the room and watched the discussion

" No buts . You did a colonoscopy in in a 6 years old boy without my knowledge . GOD . You opened his head ! You have the tumor , do the exams with it . But you're not touching him again until you give me some proof of his sickness " Martin left after saying this

" Whoa . Kitty has some claws " House commented

After lots of discussions between wich sickness they were going to test the tree parts of the tumor they discovered that it really was Erdheim-Chester .

House called Martin " Hey . I was right . Come here to see the proof . By the way you own me " House said on he phone and waited for her

Scarlet came and they started Ian's treatment .

" Now you own me something " House said and Scarlet left smirking

The ducklings were suspicious of their relationship . House was less grumpy , not using rumpled skirts and he was smiling ! House ? Smiling , this is weird . They would ask Wilson tomorrow .

Meanwhile Scarlet was watching House play the piano and sat down by his side and rested her head on his shoulder

" He is getting better " Scarlet commented

" Good . But you doubted my opinion about the diagnosis " House said

" You were using him as a guinea pig " Scarlet laughed

" He looks like a guinea pig " House said and he and Scarlet laughed .

" He is as cute as one " Scarlet commented

" Do you know that the penis of a guinea pig is -" House started

" No . I don't know and don't want to know " Scarlet laughed and they sat by the same poker table .

Wilson spotted them and the trio played poker . House lights up his cigar .

" Finally you're smoking this thing " Scarlet said " Just don't smoke too much , I don't want the building on fire or go to your funeral or your chemo , because this will give you cancer "

" Wilson is oncologist and my minion " House commented

" Shut up and play " Wilson said " Are you going to call? "

" You know, relative to it's size, the barnacle has the largest penis of any animal. " House said with a poker face .

Wilson and Scarlet tried to keep a straight face but they burst out laughing, House follows suit .


	9. Chapter 9

Chase was helping out in the pediatric area . Scarlet was having a boring day : All the patients were stable , some patients were discharged , she was done with her clinic duty for the week and even House had no cases .

" I want some action " Scarlet told Chase while they checked the newborns

" Do you want something to happen ? " Chase replied

" I want everyone okay . But I need something new , even the emergency has no kid for me . Hell . Even House has no case " Martin replied while she checked the heart beating of a newborn

" Do you like working here ? In the pediatric area ? " Chase asked

" I love working here . Kids are amazing , they really like you , it's in they eyes " Martin replied while she caressed the baby's head

Suddenly they where called for an emergency . They ran to the Emergency and found a baby and his mom , the father was okay .

"4-week old infant submerged in the bathtub. Don't know how long, non-responsive at the scene" The EMT said

" Obviously breathing now. Continue to blow by stat portable test." Scarlet said and took care of the baby while Chase took care of the mom

Some time later Scarlet appears in the conference room and only Cameron was there .

" Hey Cameron . Good morning " Scarlet said getting into the room

" Morning Martin . How are you ? " Cameron said

" Fine . I think house is going to like this - " Scarlet started but was cut off with House's entrance with Wilson

" How many of you think that Cuddy asked- or rather peep." He said when he realized that only Cameron and Scarlet were in the room " Whoa . Lesbian action ? " House wriggled his eyebrows

" No . I found a case to you " Scarlet gave him the file

" Where's Chase ? " House asked

" He is working in the Pediatric area " Cameron said and House shot a look at Martin

" I didn't put him there . Cuddy asked me to put him there . Patient had an unexplained seizure " Scarlet shot back

" Seizures are cool to watch, boring to diagnose. What about Foreman? He needs to get his malingering butt back here."

" He almost died " Cameron said

" Almost being the operative word " Foreman said

Martin and Cameron hugged him , he was chipper than usual .

Scarlet whispered something to House , she pulled him to her level by pulling his shirt almost gently

" If you say only 3 funny things tonight I can wear that red lace underwear " Martin whispered and House agreed

" Now you will say something a little louder about my cat so they will think that we are mad at each other and don't have a relationship "

" No . You're not doing castration on my cat " Scarlet said loud and left

" That damn cat " House rolled his eyes and sat down . Cameron and Foreman were looking suspiciously at them , there was something going on between them .

Scarlet and Chase were checking Mikey in the NICU.

" Lungs are clear, get an EEG, confirm that brain functions are ok. " Scarlet said to a nurse .

House got into the room with 2 of the ducklings

" Can we focus on the task at hand? Why did mommy twitch so hard she tossed the baby in with the bathwater? " House told Chase

" No way you're discussing the case om my NICU . You have an office , use it " Martin said and House left

" Just because you're doing some sexy massages on me tonight " House said and left the room

" Sure . Only in your dreams , the ones that you try to sleep again so the dream will continue " Scarlet said and smirked like the Cheshire Cat .

Later that day, Martin was talking with Brent , Mikey's dad who was visiting the son

" He is a strong boy . He can fight it " Scarlet said " They say that physical contact helps the healing process "

Brent touches Mike and they baby looks a little better , Scarlet smiled at this but the monitors started to beep .

" What happened ? " Brent asks the doctor

" He is not breathing " Scarlet called the nurses " Take Mr. Mason to the waiting room " She said to the nurses " He will fight it " She told the father .

" Lung's collapsed, he's not getting any air, I need an IV catheter! NOW !" Scarlet said to the nurses

Scarlet performs a needle thoracostomy on Mikey so he can start breathing again .

" He is ok " A nurse said

" I don't know . But I know that he is strong enough to get trough this " Martin replied and caressed the baby's hand " Poor boy"

She started an ECMO on the baby after explaining the risks to the baby's father .

" I don't think he should see his mom now " Scarlet said to the ducklings in the conference room.

" Why not ? " Cameron said angry " You're separating a family "

" Do you know what a mom does in nature when her cubs are sick , too sick for her to take care ? " Scarlet sat down and House got into the room

" No . I don't watch Animal Planet " Cameron said back " They are humans "

" Humans or not , we're animals . And when a mom realizes that her cub is too weak for her to take care , she kills it , and eats , but humans don't eat their cubs because they are too rational to do this but too dumb to not follow arcaic instincts " Scarlet got up to the door and said " By the way . I didn't need to say this to you , I'm the one that's caring for baby . But dear mommy needs an explanation " She left and Cameron followed her

" What ? " Martin said

" Are you trying to impress House ? " Cameron asked

" Nope . I don't need to impress anyone to be accepted , I don't need to be the good Fairy Godmother to impress people . I'm just myself , and my job is caring about the kid , I will do anything to keep him healthy , even if it's keeping him away from his mom " Scarlet walked away and left a speechless Cameron

Cameron told Cuddy about Martin's decision . Cuddy confronted her about it , looks like it was illegal .

" I think that the baby will be safer with his's mother " Cuddy said " A mother's love can cure anything "

" A mother's love is big enough to kill the cub when it's weak so it won't suffer " Scarlet said " Do anything you want . Put him with his mom , I wash my hands . Don't forget when something happens that I told everyone so " Martin left the room

" Your fucking duck made my kid in danger " Scarlet complained to House while they had lunch in a cafe close to the hospital

" I hope that you're not right . But the only ones responsible for any danger in the baby are Cameron and Cuddy . You don't need to worry about it " House said eating his sandwich

" I know . I just wish I could do something about it " Scarlet took a sip of her tea

" You could and you did an amazing job . Now you can't , yet you did a good job . It's not your problem " House said again

" You know what ? You're right . I don't care about it . But I will be there when something happens and say a beautiful ' I told you so ' to this two lovey dovey rainbows " Scarlet agreed with House , sat closer to him in the couch of the cafe and rested her head on his shoulder while he played with some strands of her hair

" Now you need too wear red lace tonight , I was good boy . Only 3 insults every hour " He said " The black power force is back "

Scarlet started to look for something on her bag

" What's it ? " House looked curious " Some kinky products to heathen our relationship? " House wriggled his eyebrows

"No . Your perv " She found it ad gave an envelope to him " The pictores that we took at the park "

House started to look at the pictures and had a cute grin on his face when he saw his favorite one , Scarlet was smiling at him and he took the picture

" I want them " House said while he looked at them

" That's good because I had other copies done " Scarlet laughed

" We need to get back to the hospital Kitty " House said

" Kitty ? Really ? I prefer Sexy Kiten " She laughed and left by his side

They stopped holding hands when they faced the hospital

" They are suspicious " House said " I don't think they are smart enough to figure out "

" Don't know . They are quite clever " Scarlet laughed and kissed him when the elevator doors closed

" Now go to work so you can sustain me " Scarlet told House

" Quite the opposite my dear " House shot back and Scarlet laughed

House and Foreman where at the nurse station when House looks into Kara's room and she's on her side facing away from the glass wall doing something . The crib was empty . House trows his cane away and runs to the room with Foreman after him . House pushes the baby crib away, swings around the end of Kara's bed and now they see that Kara is using the blankets and pillows to try to smother her baby. House rescues the baby while Foreman restrains Kara. House listens for Mikey's breathing

" No breath sounds, crash cart and epi, stat! " House says and starts giving mouth to mouth to the baby " Scarlet was right " Foreman realized that he mentioned Martin by her first name , the were really close if he did it .

Later that day Scarlet was told that the mom tried to smother her baby , the baby's kidneys were damaged and he was probably going to die .

" He is stable . But the lack of oxygen damaged his kidneys " Martin said to the baby's father

" She must have rolled over on him by mistake" Mr. Mason said looking at the baby

" Mr. Mason two doctors were there , they saw your wife trying to smother your son " Scarlet said

" That's impossible. Kara would never hurt Mikey " The confused man replied

" I'm sorry sir " Scarlet said and left the room

Scarlet went to the conference room to confront Cameron .

" I told you so . I knew that she would do this . She faked a seizure , everything about her is fake . I was right and now thanks to you and your Fairy Godmother tendencies this baby will probably die . Good Afternoon " Scarlet said it to Cameron and left with fury

" Whoa . She is really mad , but she was right . I think she should be a psychologist " House commented

Later that day , they discovered that the woman , Kara , had MALT lymphoma . House was confronting Cuddy , meanwhile Scarlet was getting ready to their date in a fancy restaurant . She waited for House and he picked her up .

They started to talk in the restaurant .

" Cuddy is trying to get pregnant " Scarlet said as a matter of fact

" How did you know it ? " House said " Are you two a lesbo couple who can't get pregnant for obvious reasons ? "

" Nope. She is always in the pediatric yard , more than I like he to stay , too bossy for my sake . She came out with a sparkle in her eyes , only moms have this sparkle when they look at kids , hell , I don't have a sparkle when I look at kids and I love them " Scarlet said sipping her wine .

" You don't pity her ? " House said

" No . I think I'm being cold , but if she really wanted kids she would have thought about it sooner , now that she is too old and single and have few chances of birthing a healthy baby she wants to have a child . She is being selfish , the baby would probably have a genetic disease since her ovules are old. She is just curious about how it's like carrying a fetus for 9 months , she wants a new experience . If she really loved kids , she would adopt one , I pity them , the orphans " Scarlet said

" Whoa . You're really a piece of work " House grinned " Do you want to have kids ? "

" I planned all my career , now I'm where I always wanted to be . Maybe , I still have so much time to think about kids , I'm sure that I don't want one so soon " Scarlet said

" Good . Because I never want kids , they are too annoying to me " House said

" I want them in the future " Scarlet said

" No way "

" Come on " Scarlet said " Only one kid wouldn't hurt . Imagine a little House making the world a living hell "

" We have a big House doing the same with the world . End of the discussion " House said and Martin rolled her eyes " And I know that you're wearing red "

" It's a dark blue dress your moron " Scarlet laughed and kissed him quickly

" Your underwear is red " House said

" How do you- " A wide eyed Scarlet tried to say but House answered her incomplete question .

" It's a gift , I know the color of any woman underwear " House said and called the waiter for their bill

The bill came. The looked at each other like to predators , House was faster and got the bill and payed

" I'm faster with my hands " House said

" You have good hands indeed " Scarlet commented seductively " But I know better uses for them "

" Let's go home " They left the restaurant and got on his bike .


	10. Chapter 10

Scarlet woke up with House's arms wrapped around her naked body . She untangled herself from his and put his old sweater on . She was felling weird today . She went to House's kitchen to make some breakfast for them , last night action made her really hungry . She made some pancakes and bacon while danced " Baba O'Riley" , she didn't realize that House was right behind her . Then someone bit her neck , she screamed and realized who it was . She let him kiss her neck and moved her head to kiss him full on the lips .

" Good morning " Scarlet said with a giggle

" Morning . Where's my food , woman " House sat down by the table

" Calm down caveman " Scarlet said and brought the plates " Here . Eat your food "

They ate together and Scarlet went to her apartment to check her cat and her bunny and feed them . She got ready for work and waited for House .

" I wanna go on my car " Scarlet said " Come " She said to House

" Okay . What's wrong with you today , you're acting weird " House asked

" I don't know . I'm felling weird , I have a weird felling " Scarlet answered

"It's irrational to follow instincts . Animals do this all the time and end up being another one's food " House commented

" Hahaha " Scarlet said sarcastically

They arrived at the hospital and Scarlet held his hand with force before they left the car .

" What ? Calm down . I won't let anything happen to you " House kissed her forehead softly

" I'm not worried about me " Scarlet said and released his hand so he left car

" Well . I will be an ass today , cure someone , laugh at idiotic people and the have a nice sex with you , nothing bad is going to happen to me " House said with a grin

" Okay " Scarlet said unsure and House kissed her passionately ,he tried to stop but she made the kiss longer .

" Now let's stop before someone see " House said " They are too idiots , I have your picture framed on my desk for three weeks and they didn't see it yet " They got into the hospital and left to their yards .

Some time later Scarlet was going to ask House's opinion about a kid's treatment. She went to the conference room and all the team was there , House was telling them about a patient from clinic .

" Imagine how his kisses would be like ? " Scarlet laughed " And you're wasting your time here , he is almost OK . I need - " She was cut when a guy got in the room

" Which one of you is House? " The man asked

" Skinny brunette " House said

" No, that's Dr. Cameron. " The man , Jack , said back and read on Scarlet's coat " And she is Dr. Martin "

" I'm skinny. How do you know her name? " House said

" I was your patient " Jack said

" Oh, well, if you want to leave the chocolates downstairs - " House said but Jack pulls out a gun and shoots House in the side , Scarlet yells as House collapses against the whiteboard and ran to help him

"Stay! Stay away from him. Shocking, isn't it? Who'd want to hurt you? " He shoots House again on the neck

" Son of a bitch " Scarlet said and went to House's side to help him

The security came and took care of Jack , House was unconscious . They rushed him on a gurney through the halls.

" Hello " House said and saw Scarlet's teary face

" Hi dear . Everything will be okay " Scarlet said

" You don't know that" House said with a smirk

" It's a console for me , I'm scared of losing you " Scarlet said

" I wouldn't leave you . Imagine a life without seeing you naked , it's not a life . Tell Cuddy I want ketamine " He closed his eyes again .

Scarlet waited while Cuddy and the surgeons took the bullets out of House , Wilson sat with her on the waiting room . She was pacing and crying for 3 hours while Wilson sat down with a calm and horrified look on his face

" He is important to you , no ? " Wilson asks and she stops walking and sat by his side , even teary this woman could look beautiful .

" He is " Scarlet took a deep breath " We've been dating for almost one year . We didn't say anything because we were waiting for you guys figure out something "

" I knew it " Wilson said

" How ?" Scarlet asked

" Well . He is smiling more , hell , he even laughs sometimes . He got at least 10 years younger , he is more carefree and for once in his life he is not miserable , he is annoying me less than he usually does and he's looking at you in a differ way for quite some time . I was waiting for a PDA so you both wouldn't deny anything " Wilson said as a matter of fact

" Don't tell this to anyone . Please " Scarlet smiled " I want to wait to everyone figure it out "

" You're here for 3 hours , crying non stop , all of this for him. It's hard to say that you guys are only friends , neighbors or coworkers " Wilson told her

" Now I know why they don't let a doctor emotionally compromised take care of their acquaintances. I'm a mess " She cleaned her tears on her handkerchief

" The surgery was a success , we took the 2 bullets out of him . He is well and out of risks on a induced come by ketamine . You can see him in ICU " Cuddy said to Wilson and Martin

" Thanks God " Scarlet said and went to the ICU to see House

Three days later House was awake and lucid enough to talk . He told Scarlet to go home , take a shower and rest while Wilson stayed with him , she needed to take some convincing but left .

" She is by your side all these days. She only left to take showers here at the hospital and eat in the cafeteria " Wilson commented smiling

" Stop smiling like this. You're looking more stupid than usual . I like her , she is beautiful , funny , smart but she is not the annoyingly perfect person , sometimes she is selfish , she is proud just like me , she is bossy , she is stubborn " House said

" Woa . Even you found your other half and I'm still single after 3 marriages , I thought that I would have 10 wives the day that you found someone that could endure you " Wilson said with a smile

" But she is doesn't endure me , she confronts me and our confrontations end up in sex . Do you know that I was the only one that ever had sex with her " House smirked

" What ? She was virgin ? " Wilson asked

" Yep " House agreed " She is my Vicodin , her massages are amazing , but I can't fell any pain now because of the ketamine and the morphine "

" You're not addicted anymore ? " Wilson asked open mouthed

" I take one per day and some Ibuprofen for the leg pains " House said " In colder days I take two "

" So you realized that your pain was emotional ? " Wilson asked

" It's not emotional , her massages are helping me " House said defensively

" Yeah. I know " Wilson said

Scarlet came back after 2 hours , House was displeased with her lack of sleep and food but she was too stubborn to listen to him . She sat on a chair by his side .

" How are you felling ? " Scarlet asked

" Better than you , I fell nothing because of the ketamine and the morphine , but you haven't sleep for 3 days and lost a lot of weight missy. " House said angry

" I was looking after you " Scarlet said back

" I don't care . You need to look after yourself " House told her " I will be discharged tomorrow if the doctor taking care of me isn't idiot "

" You're unbelievable, you were shot 3 days ago and now you're thinking about going home " Scarlet smiled " At least you're going to have a healthy diet with hospital food "

" No way . You're going to buy real food for me " House said indignated

" Sorry . Doctor's orders " Scarlet made an innocent face

" I'm a doctor. I saved so many life's that I deserve a cake . Now I want real food " House said

" Sure . I'm calling the nurse to bring you something " Scarlet said and got up to get him some salad from the cafeteria

" It's rabbit food , you brought your bunny's luck for me " House said looking at the salad

" If you eat everything you will get a reward " Scarlet smirked

" Sex cures anything " House smirked " But this is going to kill me " he motioned the salad

" You have this or hospital food . Choose one " Scarlet said

" Bitch " House muttered and ate the salad , Scarlet stuck her tongue to him .

House was release 3 days later after doing lots of exams . Scarlet helped him a lot , she stayed on his apartment with him and only went back to work when they really needed her.

" How are you feeling ? " Scarlet sat by his side on the couch

" The wounds are hurting but I'm not felling any pain on my leg " House said

" Good . Gosh , you look so cute when your sick , like a fluffy teddy bear " Scarlet laughed

" You need a nickname " House said " You call me Greg. So I can call you Scar "

" Scar ? I'm not Simba's uncle " Scale commented and realized that House had never seen The Lion King " You've never watched The Lion King ? "

" No . I'm not the kind of person who watches kids movies " House said

" I'm going to rent this movie and since you can't move a lot , you're stuck here watching " Scarlet got her coat and left.

House actually liked the movie , he would never ever let Scarlet know it but he did like it. Scarlet really helped his rehabilitation, she was like a pillar to him an annoying pillar .

" Hey . Today it's our anniversary on one year " House said 6 weeks after the incident " I'm almost perfect and you've had the pleasure of my company for one year . We should celebrate "

" Where ? " Scarlet said

" I know the perfect place . You just need to dress fancy " House said

" Okay . Then I'm going to the hair dresser " Scarlet got her keys and left

House called Wilson and his friend answered the call cheerful . They talked about the hospital , about Cuddy , about the ducklings but then house went straight to the point

" I love her " House said on the phone

" Who ? " Wilson said cheerful

" Scarlet . She is good . Too good to be true , I'm afraid that sometime this paradise will end " House said

" You're afraid that she will leave you after knowing that you love her " Wilson resumed

" No " House said

" I know you . You're afraid of losing her , but this girl is crazy about you . While you were in surgery she didn't stop pacing and crying until I started to talk to her , about what ? About you . When you were in coma for 2 days she never left your side . If this isn't love then I'm blind , deaf and dumb . You fell like she is too much for you . Too young , too beautiful , too happy. But she is happy with you and she loves you " Wilson said and House got silent and ended the call . He spent the rest is his day thinking.

House made a reservation for 2 in the fanciest restaurant of Princeton . He dressed up nicely and waited for her . She arrived late , as always . But she was stunning on her knee length red lace dress .

" Goodnight " House gave her a quick kiss

They talked about lots of things , about the hospital , about politician , about everything .

" What's wrong ? " Scarlet asked

" Nothing " House said too quick

" I may not read people like some asshole doctor but I know that you're lying . You're nervous . Somethings is going on "

" Tell you later " House said when the food came . Thanks to the food he didn't got caught

They got home and House carried her to his apartment

" So . You asked me if something is wrong today " He put her down and caressed her face " I love you " he said softly

She was wide eyed . Her heart was beating faster than it ever did and she said back " I love you too , more than I ever thought it was possible "

This was his cue to kiss her passionately carry her to his bedroom . He gently put her on the bed and he was on top of her while they kissed passionately, he started to go south with his kisses and gently took of her dress and her underwear .

" Someone is overdressed for this " Scarlet said and House took his shirt off and they continued to kiss .

Scarlet's hands took his belt of and undid his pants buttons , he got out of his pants and penetrated her . They felt something different that night , they didn't have sex , they made sweet , passionate love and that's what they needed .


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later House and Scarlet were running to the hospital

" You shouldn't run so much you idiot " Scarlet yelled to House who was behind her

" I am enjoying the view " House said behind her " When you get sweaty your bit gets more apparent on this yoga pants "

" Idiot " Scarlet stuck her tongue out for him who ran after her . House was now running by her side .

" Shit . I was an idiot , the view of your breasts in the sports bra is too tempting to let me stay behind " House laughed and continues running . Scarlet was behind him

" Your bootie looks good on this shorts " She said and ran ahead laughing . House went after her and sweep her off her feet .

" Help . A monster has captured me " Scarlet exclaimed laughing and kissed him softly . Little did they know that Chase was passing by with his car and witnessed the scene .

Chase suspected that they had something going on . But he couldn't believe that they were so intimate to display affection in a public street where anyone could see . That was so odd , Scarlet was young , beautiful, funny and strong while House was an asshole. Scarlet was the most beautiful and dear doctor of the hospital , kids loved her ; House was the most hated doctor of the hospital , they had nothing in common . Even thought that was a surprise , Chase himself would date Scarlet , she was hot as hell. Everyone would be speechless after knowing this .

House and Scarlet burst into the office , still in their sweaty clothes from the run . Wilson and Cuddy stare at them.

" I was just running. He followed me " Scarlet said " You shouldn't do this you idiot "

Scarlet got a cup of water and drank . She was holding another cup but House stole her water

" Bye Wilson , Cuddy. I gotta go look presentable " Scarlet left them and went to the changing room .

They started to talk about the patients and then Cuddy said that House took 2 months and not only 8 weeks to get better .

" Scarlet has been keeping me hostage " House said " Worst neighbor ever " He rolled his eyes

" Rumors said that she is more than just your neighbor " Cuddy commented

" I'm getting these two cases. Bye boss " House takes the files and runs away .

Scarlet was doing her clinic duty , she never understood why House hated it so much . She was having a really busy day but now she would take a little rest from al , the kids would watch a movie later and she would paint her face and wear cat ears to play with the kids . She loved making those kids smile and making them forget their problems , their illness . She was having fun today , the kids were amazing .

She went back home running , House was treating two patients today , he must be busy so she would wait for him to come home .

House opened the door of her apartment and she was sleeping on the couch , she left him a note saying that she would wait for him . He shook her a little and she woke up .

" What ? " Scarlet asked

" Hello you too " House said and sat by her side

" What's wrong ? " Scarlet asked caressing his face

" I need your help . I need you to inject cortisone on my patient . You're going to save his life " He looked at her trying to know if she would agree

" I will " Scarlet said with a determined face

" Why ? " House asked incredulous " You haven't even read his file "

" You're crazy . But I know that you're an amazing doctor and I trust your judgement as a doctor and as a man . I trust you . Do you have some cortisone ? " Scarlet asked and House gave her a sterilized flasque .

" Now let's sleep " Scarlet said and turned around on the couch . Suddenly she felt House carrying her

" Put me down . You're going to hurt yourself " She murmured sleepy

" Nope . You won't sleep on on a couch , I won't permit it " House closed the door of her apartment and opened his door , he got inside still carrying Scarlet and gently put her on his bed while he got ready to sleep .

The next morning House distracted Cuddy while Scarlet discharged the patient .

" Hold on a second " Scarlet injected the cortisol on a seringue " We forgot to give this to him " She injected the cortisol on him with care and checked his pupils with a light.

" Here . Ready to go " She smiled at his family

Then Richard , who was already on the elevator , tried to stand and smiled to his family . Scarlet cried a little at the comotion .

" Thank you doctor ? " His wife asked

" Don't thank me . I followed Dr. House wish " Scarlet smiled at the woman and left .

She found House on his office with two bottles . One scotch and a champagne .

" What should I open ? " House asked

" Since the guy is walking and talking , I think the champagne is fitting for our celebration " Scarlet smiled at him " Let's go to the roof "

House wasn't limping yet , and he felt no pain . Scarlet sat down on the balcony and watched House opening the champagne , the stopper of the bottle fell right on Wilson's car and broke the window , the alarm went on . Greg took a big sip of the champagne by the bottle and gave it to Scarlet who did the same and they ran laughing .


	12. Chapter 12

Scarlet moved in with House , her apartment was used as a deposit to all her things . Living with House was almost good , he was messy and annoyed Gato and Freddy . They had a cleaning lady coming 3 times in a week to keep the apartment neat . House's leg wasn't limping , he only felt some pain when it was cold but could control it with ibuprofen.

" Good morning " House kissed Scarlet quick.

" Morning " Scarlet said " Freddy can't grow . I went to the vet when I realized that after 9 months he was still a cub and he told me that he is a mini bunny , they always look like cubs , Steve is fine too "

" You took my rat to the veterinarian ? " House asked

" Yep . You injected a bacteria on the poor thing as if he was a lab rat " Scarlet said back

" He is a rat , and I was doing lab research on him , so he is lab rat " House said " And he didn't get infected "

" Good to him " Scarlet said " And if you inject something on any of those three I will cut your balls off "

" Nhown, I was going to inject liquid cannabis on your cat " House said and Scarlet punched his arm lightly

" I will really cut your balls . Like this " Scarlet made a gesture as if she was cutting a chicken's neck

" Then it will be your loss " House said

" Ow shit. It's true " Scarlet said it then smiled and sat down " I will have to find another egotistical jerk , egomaniac and idiot but smart doctor " She kissed House with affection

" Let's go . Different of some doctors , I don't like to be late " Scarlet got her car keys " I drive "

When they arrived at the hospital , 20 minutes later Scarlet was looking for House .

" What ? You can't stay away for 30 minutes . I love you but it's too much." House said loud

" I think that you're too cocky today . But I have case that you would like and I can use it against you " Scarlet said

" Really ? Why would I like this case ? " House said interested

" It's an autistic , really autistic child " Scarlet said

" Gimme this file " House followed her

" Nope " Scarlet hurried to her office .

" Woa " House got in her office after her . There was a wall full of drawings of the kids , shelves with teddy bears and gifts that the kids gave her , but the decoration was mostly white , her desk was made of glass and her chair was brown. " The kids really like you "

" I'm the one who likes them . Everyday is different here . I loved working with you , the mystery , thinking and you . But , when I look at a kid that I may had saved life and they look at me with so much love , I get more cry baby than I am " Scarlet smiled and handed the files to House " Autistic child , screaming a lot , 3 hospitals and nothing . Take good care of him " She said while he read the file .

" Looks like you know me a lot " House said smiling " I take it "

"It's a sacrifice but I live with you " Scarlet said sarcastically and smiled .

" Bye " House kissed her quick and left with the file . It was weird for Scarlet , she usually was the one to kiss him in public places .

Scarlet had nothing to do later that day , everything was . She went to her office and found House and the ducklings there discussing the case .

" Lemme guess . You want your bloody carpet back and won't go to your office until Cuddy puts it back " Scarlet said and got a teddy bear , a frog .

" Cuddy talked to you " House said " I won't back down in a war "

" Do whatever the he'll you want but get out of my office " Scarlet towed the teddy bear at him and hit his head " I live with you . You can't make me miserable with your presence since I'm used to it , your idiot . If you make Wilson miserable , he will make Cuddy miserable"

" You live with him ? " Cameron asked

" Yep . She moved in for 2 months " House said as a matter of fact

Scarlet helped them trough the case and they solved it . Later that day she was going to Cuddy's office to give her some paperwork . She found House injecting a shot on her butt, she slammed the door and left . When it was time to go home she left , not caring how House would get home , Cuddy could take him .

" She is really mad at me , happy ? " House said to Cuddy

" She will understand " Cuddy said

" She may look like a cute hearts and daisies girl , but her anger won't let me explain anything " House left Cuddy's office slamming the door just like Scarlet . He asked Wilson to take him home.

Scarlet wasn't on his apartment , maybe they really should buy a bigger place , she wouldn't have anywhere to hide when they had a fight . She was in her apartment but forgot two living things that she surely would take back , she had no choice if not talking to him , o so that's what he thought .

House was drinking some scotch and playing his piano when a brunette hurricane invaded his apartment and got her bunny's cage , the cat and tried to leave but House was faster than her , she forgot that he wasn't limping anymore . He was in front of the door .

" Hello " House smiled at her " Come on. That was not what you think "

" Enlighten me then " Scarlet said it and crossed her arms over her chest .

" Cuddy is trying to get pregnant. I just helped her with the shots twice a day " House said simply

" Really . She is the dean of medicine in a hospital that has amazing gynecologists and she needed your help to stuck a syringe on her ass " Scarlet tried to leave but House stood there . " Let me go . I have to sleep "

" I know our room is in that direction " House pointed to his room

" I won't sleep with you today even if you're the last sleeping person on eart" Scarlet punched his chest with her free hand . She had a cage and a cat on the other arm " Let me go or I will scream bloody murder "

" No . I want you to stop this . How can you fell jealous of someone that is not as pretty as you , as smart or as sassy " House said

" Don't know . Don't care . Let me go " Scarlet said more angered than she was

House pulled her close , she let the pets fall and he kissed her , she kissed him back but stopped and pushed him away

" Stop . I'm mad at you , let me go home "

" Bad news . Your apartment is no longer habitable since you've moved almost everything here . So you live here , you're in your apartment . "

After some time Scarlet gave up , she puts the bunny out of the cage and went to House's room to get her pyjama . She got back in the living room and tried to sleep on the couch .

" Come on . Talk to me , I won't give anymore shots on Cuddy " House said

" It's not that . You have been doing this for quite some time and I only discovered it now . I would tell you if I needed to see someone's ass dayly ." Martin told him

" She asked me to keep it a secret and I was going to tell you but it slipped out of my mind , it doesn't means anything to me " House tried to touch her arm after saying this but Martin slapped his hand .

" Good night " Scarlet said " Dream with your needle being stuck in a huge and old ass " She said sarcastically .

The next day Scarlet made breakfast to them and sat down by the table without saying a word .

" Hello . Good morning you too " House said coming to the table and sitting by her side

" Yes " Scarlet said and kept eating

" You're mad at me ? " House asked

" Yes " Scarlet replied not even listening to what he said

" You're going to fulfill my clinic duty today ? Promise " House said realizing that she wasn't paying attention

" Yes " Scarlet realized a few moments later " Hell no . You will "

" Look . If you fulfill my clinic duty you will have the bed while I sleep on the couch as long as you're mad at me " House said with puppy yes

" And you won't bother me anymore asking me if I'm mad at your or not ? " Scarlet asked , House agreed " Then okay. Just today "

" But-" House tried to say

" No buts , butts, that's what made mad at you " Scarlet said and got her keys and left slamming the door .

Scarlet avoided Cuddy and could end her job quickly . She went to the clinic to fulfill her deal with House .

" Hello . Good afternoon . Sorry for the lateness , I had an emergency with a kid " Scarlet said to the man who was waiting for so much time " I'm Doctor Martin . Doctor House is working on a patient's case and is really busy , I was sent on his place " She said gentle

" Good afternoon . It's okay , but I'm a busy man , it took two Hours . Michael Tritter " He offered his hand to Scarlet , she shook his hand " I think it would be better if a man attended me " He said uncomfortable

" It's okay . I got it . I'm a doctor , I saw so many of this just today that I think that I will go to the other team " She said with gentleness and Tritter unzipped his pants .

" Let me check if you have a fever to see of it's an infection " Scarlet gave him a thermometer . She took a sample an put it on a small flasque .

" What are you chewing ? " Scarlet asked but realized that the thermometer was on his mouth " Sorry . Answer me later "

" Nicotine gums" Tritter said after giving the thermometer back to Martin

" Your temperature is normal , it's not an infection . You're chewing a nicotine gum which causes dehydration which causes wear and tear . I will run the tests to make more sure of it . But I'm 99 per cent sure that the best treatment for you is either stopping chewing nicotine gum or drinking more water " Scarlet said to him .

" Thank you doctor . Sorry for the question . I'm not judging you , but how old are you ? "

" I'm a woman . Can't say may age , I'm younger than Joan Rivers " Scarlet smiled

" Have a good day doc . Bye " Tritter left in peace

Scarlet had 5 more patients that day on the clinic and went to her office . House was busy annoying Wilson about a nurse and taking care of the patient . She avoided House and Cuddy all the day and that was amazing .

Scarlet went to the cafeteria to get some milkshake and some nurses called her to sit with her

" House is in Cuddy's office " A nurse told her

" I know . Don't care " Scarlet said and took a sip of her milkshake

" I heard that you guys had a relationship " Said the same nurse

" We had . Let's just say that it's on a break with indeterminate date to begin again " Scarlet grinned , got up and left .

Scarlet was on her office , drinking her milkshake and reading . House stormed in and slammed the door.

" You told the nurses that we were on a break " House said angry

" And ? " Scarlet said not looking up

" Breaks lead to break up . And that leads to you leaving me " House sat down and looked at Scarlet with honesty .

" We both know that I won't leave you . I won't leave just because we're mad at each other . It's just a fight " Scarlet smiled reassuring him .

" Actually , you're the one that's mad at me . I'm just trying to make up with you " House grinned " I think Cuddy is pregnant anyway "

" Don't care . Now get out of my office and pick me up at 5 pm " Scarlet said and threw a stuffed animal at him .

" I'm taking you to dinner "


	13. Chapter 13

Scarlet waited for House to pick her up . She changed her clothes to a short black dress .

" Let's go . Woa , you look hot . Your boobs look bigger on this dress " House said with a grin

" Don't push your luck . I'm mad you " Scarlet got up and left " Are you coming or not ? " House went after her and gave her a helmet .

" We're going by motorcycle? " Scarlet asked

" No . It's to protect you from the sky falling down . Duh " House started the engine " Are you coming or not "

" But I'm wearing a dress and - " Scarlet tried to say

" I will be in front of you driving . Nobody will see anything that is reserved to my eyes . Coming or not ? " House said impatient

" Don't push your luck. I am coming and if I want to get back home , I will " Scarlet said but sat down behind him anyway

" Where are we going ? " Martin said

" It's a surprise " House smiled at her pout

A policeman stopped them . To House's luck , Scarlet got his documents on her bag because she knew he would drive without them .

" Dr. Martin ? " The man was Michael Tritter " Your father is taking you home ? "

" Father only in foreplay , spikes the relationship . She would he a hot daddy's girl , my girl " House commented

" He is my boyfriend " Scarlet said

" Pity . You could find better " Tritter said suggestively.

" True . But we can't see anything better right now , just trash. " House said

" Can we go now ? " Scarlet said impatient

" Where are you going ? " Tritter said " I can escort you " He grinned

" We're going to hell . You know , we're going to comit the sin of the lust in our apartment " House said " You can watch " House got on the bike

" Bye " Scarlet said fast , got on the bike and they left.

They were silent through all the way down the restaurant. Scarlet was fuming and House was angry . They sat down by their table and House said with anger .

" Who was that man ? " House asked mad

" A patient and a son of a bitch " Scarlet said and told all his story

" I can't give am injection on Cuddy . But you can look at his dick " House scoffed

" Yes . I was doing my job , actually , covering YOU in the clinic "

" What's the difference between my situation and yours "

" Let's see . He isn't my boss , I don't know him for more than ten years , I'm not keeping a secret that I saw his dick , I don't see his dick everyday ... Wanna hear the rest ? "

" First : She is just my almost friend/boss . You knew that she was trying to get pregnant too "

" Because I found out . You forgot to mention it too "

" Oh sure . We talk about her ass every night " House said sarcastically

" Well you do talk about her ass everyday "

" Kidding . Making fun . Being mean . You really think that I care about her ass ? And you forgot to tell me that you're blond " House said crossing his arms

" How do you know ? " Scarlet asked " Why this is so important ? "

" Well . You're have black hair on your head. But I've seen other place with some blond hair and now I realized that you color your eyebrows because you forgot the pen in the bathroom " House shot a glance at her legs

" I look better with black hair " Scarlet said

" You would look good even with pink hair " House said

" Maybe someday I will take the tint out of my hair . Don't know . And you forgot that I'm mad at you " Scarlet said and crossed her arms again .

" I won't be mad at you for not telling me that you're blond and you won't be mad at me because of that " House negotiated " Deal ?"

House realized that Martin was thinking about it and told her : " I have a gift for you , for us , waiting at home . But you need to talk to me "

" What's it ? "

" Are you mad at me ? "

" Yes "

" Then I won't give it to you "

" Come on " Scarlet pout

" Mad at me ? "

" Deal "

"What did you say ? "

" I'm not mad at you . If you ask me again I will be mad at you"

They ate and talked like they hadn't had a fight 30 minutes ago .

" Let's go home " House said , payed the bill and gave his coat to Scarlet

" What about my car ? I forgot it at work " Scarlet said while House looked for the apartment's keys

" We get it tomorrow . But now , our surprise " House got in the closet and came back with a small box...

The box wasn't too small . It was made of wood and had some holes . It started moving .

" I'm going to kill you if it's another rabbit . These things breed like there's no tomorrow "

" Nope . It's cooler than a bunny " House gave her the box . It was heavy " Don't shake it "

Scarlet opened the box and found a white ball of fur . A pomerian puppy .

" Oh my God. It's so cute " Scarlet got the little dog on her lap " Thank you "

" Well . It's ours , I liked him ." House said and caressed the dog's head . That's Scarlet's favorite side of him , the sweet and caring House .

" We will take care of her together then . You clean the shit, I clean the pee , and we can take her out " Scarlet smiled and House's sigh

" Finally a girl here . Maybe we should hire Maria full time , to stay with them while we're not here " House said

" Agreed " Scarlet smiled " I will always keep her fur combed to be round like this . When she goes to the salon I will tell them to keep it roundy like this "

Scarlet got up and got the camera . House played with the puppy while she was gone . She snapped a picture os him all soft with a dog . Not the kind of thing that someone see dayly .

She sat down with House and the little dog .

" What should we name her ?" Scarlet asked

" We need a cool name. She is too cute , with a name like "cupcake" people will think that I'm gay to have a dog like this . I choose her because she rarely barked and when she does it's sound can barely be heard "

" You choose well . She is so white , omg , I want to squeeze her to death . "

" The name needs to be short yet cool " House said with with a thoughtful expression

" Pepper " Scarlet said

" Good one . I name you Pepper " House said pointing to the puppy " She's so calm , and she's not sick , the vet told me and I did some blood work at PPTH " House said

" We need to buy her things . A bed , dog food , toys ... "

" I bought her food and she can do her necessities on Gato's litter box " House said realizing that the dog was missing

" I don't think that she will do it on a litter box . Dogs prefer journal and there's sand " Scarlet said

" Really ? " House pointed to the dog peeing on the littler box

" Cool . She already knows the right place to it . Maybe she will sleep with us tonight ... " Scarlet said

" But . What about sex " House pouted

" She will be here with Gato while we do it " Scarlet grinned and kissed House

They started to make out on the living room's floor . Scarlet got on top of House and he laid down on the floor.

House opened her dress zipper and started to take it off , he got on top of her and kissed her breasts

" No bra . I liked it " House stroked her breasts and Scarlet arched with pleasure. She unbuttoned his shirt and his pants .

" She is watching us " Scarlet remembered about Pepper.

" She's sleeping. Not expecting to have sex tonight ? " House smirked and took her panties off " Cute panties "

Scarlet blushed at his comment about her cotton panties with little hearts print .

" Take those damn pants of " Scarlet said while House stroked her sex .

" Okay boss " House took his pants and boxers of . He was very hard and didn't expect Scarlet to take him on her mouth , but she did it anyway

" You're killing me " House moaned " Stop it before I cum in your mouth "

Scarlet swallowed everything . And smirked at House

" Taste like strawberry icing . Have you eaten strawberry ? "

" Yep. The ones in the fridge are amazing by the way " House kissed her again .

They started to make out again and House got inside of her , surprising Scarlet who moaned his name . He moved at a slow peace ad put Scarlet on top , it was cool watching her breasts bouncing while she rode him . He put his hands around her waist while she rode faster and faster . They came together .

" Bedroom ? " House asked

" Let's go " Scarlet giggled while he carried her to their bedroom . The puppy fell asleep on the couch . Later on the night the puppy woke up and went to her owner's bedroom. Pepper slept on somebody's feet while the couple slept tangled , it was hard to say who was the owner of those feet .

Saturday came and Scarlet woke up with the smell of bacon , she found Pepper on her feet and woke the puppy up to eat and play a little . The smell of burnt bacon came , she ran to the kitchen and found House trying to cook . Trying .

" I love burnt bacon in the morning " Scarlet commented " You can diagnose someone with just one look , this is a gift Greg . But you can't cook for dear life " She giggled

" Hey . It's a little burnt but it's tasty anyway " House said and looked at the bacon " Okay . It's burnt . Let's give it to Pepper "

" You bought her yesterday and already want to kill the dog . No way " Scarlet got the dog's food and put on little plate . She fed Gato , who was getting used to have a " sister " , he played with Pepper and started to lick her , Gato liked Pepper better than he liked House . She got the bunny from it's cage and sat on the couch .

" We should have breakfast somewhere . I can't cook and your cooking is , well , eatable . Shit . We forgot your car at the hospital "

" We can get a cab to the Hospital and then get it " Scarlet said and went to the bathroom " Coming or not ?"

" Don't stare at me . Staring is ugly " House said to the puppy " What ? Jealous that I get to take a shower with her ? " The puppy barked

House grinned at the puppy and got in the bathroom after Scarlet and closed the door .

" We need to buy : Crate , bed , anti-chew spray, collar or harness , leash , retractable leash , identification tag , poop bags , brush , bowls , toothbrush, nail clippers and toys " Scarlet said reading the list with House by her side on the taxi

" Woa. Is it a dog or a kid ?" House said

" A dog ." Scarlet said and caressed Pepper , who was on her bag . They arrived at the hospital where they got her car .

" You look like a madam with a lap dog on a bag " House said while he drove them to a pet shop

" Shut up . She had come with us , we have no collar . Do you have a better idea ? " Scarlet hissed.

They had their breakfast on a restaurant and started to buy things for Pepper after leaving the restaurant.

A saleswoman was talking on the phone and barely looked at the . House being House pressed the button to end her call and she looked at him like he was crazy

" Morning . I'm here to buy things and you as a saleswoman should be selling them , not talking to your mom on the phone " House said to the woman

" It was important . She had a surgery . They remover her appendix " The saleswoman said defensive

" An appendix is useless. Taking it off is better than having it anyway. She is not going to die because of it . And I don't care about her , I care about my dog and you're neglecting it " House said , Scarlet was talking to a woman who was doing a dog tag .

" Sorry sir . What's the size of your pet ? " The saleswoman said

" It's a pomeranian puppy , it's small " House said and Scarlet appears with the dog already using a collar with a dog tag

" I liked this one , it's feminine , but not too much " Scarlet showed the silver collar to House

" It's too feminine " House commented and Scarlet realized how uncomfortable the saleswoman was .

" I bought a leather one too , so you can put something manly on your female dog " Scarlet rolled her eyes

The saleswoman was very helpful, looks like House comments made her work harder to please them . They got the items and payed .


	14. Chapter 14

OMG! 3k views , thank you to everyone who read my story and thanks for the suggestions and comments , it's what keeps me going . THANK YOU GUYS . COMMENT PLEASE.

Scarlet was talking with a nurse about a patient when three dozen of red roses were delivered .

" Whoa . Who's the lucky lady ? " Scarlet asked

" It's for Doctor Scarlet Martin . From Greg " the other one , Anne , said and gave them to Scarlet who was blushing .

" Wait . House , his name is Gregory House ." Parker , other nurse , said with a smile " Omg . The House , gave you flowers , you tamed the biggest asshole ever . " She exclaimed

" He isn't an asshole . He is sweet " Scarlet said defensively

" Sweet for you . An asshole to everyone else . It's so cute . Love . " Anne said dreaming " My husband never gave me flowers . "

" There's a card . Omg " Parker said and waited " Read it "

" Nope." Scarlet tried to run but was stopped by the laughing nurses " Okay " She grinned

" A single red rose promises life long devotion and love. Three dozen roses and they can't fathom all my love for you " Scarlet said and was smiling like a fool

" Tonight sounds promising " Parker wriggled her eyebrows and Scarlet blushed

" Doctor Martin ? " Michael Tritter said coming with a single red rose , he gave it to her and left

" What the hell? " Scarlet said " He is stalking me " She got the red rose and stomped on it

" God . A thousand guys after you and I'm here trying to find one " Parker grinned

" I only need and want one . Take the others 999 for you " Scarlet smiled and left

Later she called her grandfather and asked him to arrange a restraining order against him and maybe process him for abuse of autority . Her grandfather would be her lawyer , as always , and being the best one , he would win .

House was busy with a new case . She would pass by his office to talk to him .

" Hello " House got in her office " Received something today ? " He asked casually

Scarlet ran and hugged him , he kissed her and they started to make out .

" By the way . Guess what ? " Scarlet said to House while they fixed themselves.

" What ? " House asked her curious.

" I got a rose from Michael Tritter " Scarlet told him " I stomped on her and then let's say that the paper shredder is smealing like roses "

" Woa . I really shouldn't fight with you " House said with a smirk " Violent "

" But yours were so beautiful. They are on a vase , right on top of desk " Scarlet said with a soft voice " Thank you "

" Let's have lunch ? " House asked

" Chinese ? I want yakisoba " Scarlet said dreamy

" Now you made me want yakisoba too . Yep , let's go "

They got some Chinese take out for lunch and eat quietly on the cafeteria . Scarlet was having a milkshake as always .

" You're addicted " House said to the other doctor " You're always drinking these things . How do you keep this sexy body ? "

" I run with you and I'm always doing something at work , I'm energetic and I have a fast metabolism " Scarlet said drinking more

" You could use your stamina for other activities " House commented

" Yes. Sex really kills some calories and it's so damn good " Scarlet moaned

" Don't moan and talk about sex at the same quote , I couldn't handle it again " House grinned

" There's a bathroom here . I can follow you " Scarlet suggested

" I would have sent roses before if I knew I would get this as a reward " House smirked

" It's only a preview of tonight " Scarlet said with a grin and House got up fast and both went towards the bathroom . After some time Chase went to the bathroom and caught them getting out of a cubicle .

" Bye . Unlike some people I have work to do , not people to annoy " Scarlet told House and got back to her office.

The kids were drawing , Scarlet smiled and drew with them a little she was laying on the floor and painting with a four year old that had cancer .

" What is this ? A lion with a huge black mane ? " Scarlet smiled and tickled the girl who laughed

" No silly . It's you , your long black hair and here it's me " The girl pointed at the risks " It's for you " She gave the drawing for the doctor .

" It's going to my office " Scarlet smiled but was called for an emergency .

" Alice . Four years old . Started screaming on a swing . Pancreatitis " A nurse gave her the file

" Thanks . I'm going to talk to the family "

" Any history of abdominal problems ? " Scarlet asked annoyed at the girl's parents , their kid was sick and they couldn't swallow their pride to cooperate in a time such as this " Your fighting affects Alice . Our emotions are important for the well being of our body , she needs a psycologist and some tests ."

" My daughter is not crazy " The girl's mom said with anger

" She isn't . But you and your ex-husband are , your kid is sick and all you're fighting about is who's fault " Scarlet told the parents and left .

House was playing with a laser , aiming it at some kids from the pediatric area . The kids were having fun following the light .

" Amusing? " Scarlet said with her hands on her hips " This is more amusing . I got a case , and I need your help "

" Then it's going to be MY case ? " House asked her

" Nope " Scarlet snatched the laser from his hand and gave to a kid

" Hey . This baby won me second place in the clinic's weekly "Weirdest Thing Pulled Out An Orifice" contest. " House pouted

" Nice . But now , the case " Scarlet gave him a file ." Let's share the case."

House went to his office with Scarlet , opened the door to her and followed her inside , Cameron and Foreman were sitting by House's table completely bored while Chase was sitting on the shelf , House trew the files at the .

" New case . Rise and shine " House said

" What's she doing here ? " Cameron asked with a ping of jealousy

" The case is hers . But she pleaded for my help " House said with a grin and sat on his chair .

" Oh sure . I just said two " cool" things about the case and you totally got interested " Scarlet joked while the ducklings read the file .

" Wanna sit ? " House asked and patted his lap with with a grin .

" Wanna save a life ? " Scarlet trew one file at him who muttered " Drama queen "

Scarlet puts the CT images at the board and the ducklings look at them while House stare at Scarlet's butt.

" What's that density there? " Foreman asks .

" Shadow looks normal to me. " Cameron says to her teammate .

" Less staring at my behind and more staring at the CT , thank you " Scarlet says to a drooling Greg.

" Your ass is prettier then gallstones " Greg says as a matter of fact

" What ? Gallstones? " Scarlet says looking at the CT again.

" The Biliary duct is dilated. Probably from a stone lodged in it. Must have caused a nasty case of pancreatitis. " House pinchs Scarlet butt while everyone was looking at the CT . She jumps a little and everyone look at her .

" Nothing . I just forgot to feed Pepper " Scarlet shrugged her shoulders

" I fed her " House told her " She liked that very much "

" I think she would like it better another time " Martin said back emphasing the words ' another time ' and the ducklings look at her puzzled " She likes food at 9:30 am "

" She's six. Six-year-olds don't get gallstones." Foreman commented

" So... she didn't have pancreatitis? " House said back

" Your theory is an invisible gallstone? " Cameron said incredulous

" My theory is... vanishing gallstone. " House said and continued " She had it and it passed. Those things travel in packs. Most of them probably hiding out in her gallbladder. Do an ultrasound. If I'm right, take out the organ, so we can analyse the stones." The duckling file out after hearing this .

" Woa . Spoiled " Scarlet commented and House closed the curtains , he kissed her .

" More pinching ? " House made a puppy face and Scarlet laughed with a nod , they started making out again .

Scarlet was called by Cuddy. She found Michael Tritter there , accusing her of malpractice .

" I'm surprised to have such accusations made on one of my best doctors " Cuddy says with some sympathy, trying to cool down the situation .

" I'm surprised to see your fucking face again . Cuddy , he is stalking me , I treated him just like I usually treat a patient . He is a sicko bastard following me " Scarlet said and started to look for something on her bag " Actually you can't be near me ."

" I'm a police officer , I'm sure that I can be close to anyone . " Tritter said with a grin .

Scarlet got a paper , did a paper boll and trew it at him and got up .

" I have a restraining order against you . You're not bigger then the law or bigger then Theodore Martin , my lawyer

" He is a famous lawyer . Wouldn't have time do to a restraining order " Tritter said mockingly while he read the papers .

" Well Sherlock, you know me so well , you should know who is my grandpa Teddy . Let's just say that he gets very mad when someone mess up with his little girl " Tritter tore the papers she gave him apart " It's a copy , you idiot , better stay away " Scarlet said treating him

" Bye Cuddy " Scarlet said lovely to Cuddy who was amazed by Martin's display of anger , she could bite really hard when pushed , Cuddy admired her for it .

" Anything else Mr. Tritter " Cuddy asked the humiliated man who just left .

Scarlet left the case to House , she was really busy with an emergency , a car accident almost killed a child , she would be a helping hand in the surgery .

" The case is yours . Bye " Scarlet said running while she passed by House .

" What's the emergency ? My dear slave " House said to a nurse

" Some kid got beaten up really bad on a accident , Dr. Martin will be performing the surgery , she is not just a Pediatrician, she also is really good on Pediatric surgery " The nurse spoke highly of said doctor .

" I know " House left . And watched a little surgery by the glass window . Scarlet was very emotionless and cold during the bloody surgery , not the crazy and nervous thing that she usually was . House smiled a little and went back to his case .

Some time and lots of drama later , Scarlet got out of the surgery room with a smile and very tired . House saw her and talked with her .

" The case is going nowhere . Nothing . Nada " House said with anger

" Calm down . Why everyone is so upset ? " Scarlet asked calm

" Cuddy just got completely crazy , she wishes so much to be a mom that can't take care of a kid . She sould not be a mom at all "

" Woa . That was mean . Even for you " Scarlet said with a frown " When a I was a kid I wanted to see grown ups movies . But I couldn't , when my parents got me watching Chucky they turned the TV off and told me that I should never ever watch these kind of movie , I cried because of my poor dead dreams "

" Then you're telling me that I killed an illusion and now she is sad " House was puzzle

" Yep "

" And - "

" And nothing . Apologize . I have been up for 5 hours and I'm not exactly a ball of sunshine after so much drama " Scarlet said with a smile , House had an epiphany.

" That's it " House ran to his office . Scarlet went after him , breathing hard .

" Light damages the blood cells. The damaged blood cells contain protoporphyrin. The protoporphyrin builds up in the liver. That's why the liver's shutting down! " House told the team . Scarlet sat pulled a chair by the side of his and put her feet on his tight .

" Cool . Give her beta-carotine . I want a massage " She told House

The ducklings left the room to start the treatment and House massaged Scarlet's feet with a smile .

" The night didn't turned out like we expected " House commented

" But I'm with you now and my feet are having an amazing massage . And it's all that matters " Scarlet smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a boring Day . House had no case and was stuck in the clinic . Scarlet was doing her clinic duty too . House found her and they talked a little .

" Christmas wasn't so bad " House commented " You had your christian fantasy that Jesus would save you and I had you in a sexy fantasy "

" Someday you will go to the church with me " Scarlet said reading a file " Then Jesus will help you out . You will stop being an asshole "

" He would do that . But he doesn't exist " House grinned " It's so boring . We should have some vacation time "

" Cool . Where we would go ? " Scarlet smiled at him .

" Somewhere warm , a beach , I could enjoy seeing you in a Brazilian bikini " House said with a dreamy look on his face .

" Brazil ? I love Brazil . I lived there , you know it , it was on my resumé " Scarlet said with a huge smile .

Sudenlly a guy that was waiting in the clinic jumps up screaming and clutching his right ear, giving everyone a start. Clutching his head in his hands as if it's going to explode, he starts to run around the nurse's station in agony. Everyone tried to stop him without success . Scarlet looks at House , who was just watching the scene interested . House went to the pharmacy , got a syringe and stole a cane from an old man who was sitting in the waiting area . House swings the cane in front of the running guy tripping him, dropping him to the floor, where he continues to scream and writhe in agony. House goes up to him with the syringe .

" I think you got a case here " Scarlet said " But it must be just a - "

House cut her off " I know . But I'd rather find a new case then swab people's private areas "

" And you're leaving me to do all the hard work " Scarlet said " Okay . Tonight you pay the dinner "

Scarlet went to see her kids . Today one kid was diagnosed with leukemia, she would have to tell it to his single mom , her only kid has cancer . She went to see Wilson and talk about it .

" Hi " Scarlet smiled at Wilson and sat on a chair next to his . " I need your help , no . I need your advice . So , I have a kid with advanced leukemia and his mom is all by herself , the only person left to her is her son and he is going to die "

" Comfort her , and give her some options to treat him . You need to be strong for her and for the kid . " Wilson said to the other doctor who got up fast and left , leaving a puzzled Wilson behind .

Later that day Scarlet had a bleeding lip with a hematoma , the kids mom was inconsolable and punched her right on her mouth . Then she comforted the woman and everything turned out okay .

" Who punched you ? " House asked Scarlet in the doctor's room .

" The mother of a patient " Scarlet said while she looked at the bruised wound in the mirror .

" I thought that I was the only doctor that usually is punched " House commented with a grin and put a hand under her chin to take a better look at her mouth " If you want me to beat her with one of my old canes I can do it now "

" No . She was just upset that her son will live at least one year more . I can't blame her for punching the first person in front of her , for punching the one who gave her the worst news of her life "

" Hold on " House got the first aid kit and cleaned the little cut on her lip " Don't want this baby to get an infection . I like to use your lips. Just being my usual selfish being . "

" You are a better person than you think " Scarlet said defensive

" What would you do if you were raped ? " House suddenly asked

" I don't know . I would move on , I would be okay . That's the worst thing that the raper could watch , he tried to break me but I didn't " Scarlet sat down by his side on the couch of the doctor's room . " Since you ask me then I'm sure that you have a patient and she was raped "

" Yep . She is annoying as hell and just wants to talk to me " House replied

" Hey. You're mine " Scarlet said playful " But . Seriously . She wants sincerity and you're sincere , you can lie to hide some things but you will always analyze her , you will say what's on your mind . And that's what she needs "

" But why me ? " House frowned

" Because she wants you . Just like kids . They want a toy , and only that toy . We can not explain that because they like the toy by liking a particular particular caracteristic. You are the toy , she is the kid , she wants you because of something " She waited and House opened his mouth " I DON'T KNOW WHY "

" But she - " House was cut again

" She was raped and needs your help " Scarlet said

" Really ? How do you know that ? " House said sarcastic " I don't want to help her . I don't know how to help people , I'm a selfish bastard , I just solve their puzzles "

" Really ? Did my lip got fixed by magic ? Wilson got out of jail on the day you met because he can pass trough bars ? " Scarlet sat on his lap after looking if no one was there " You can be the most caring man on earth , you have too much self loathing to see that . I love you , all of you , I can see the real you everyday . When you make breakfast on bed to me , when you wash my hair , when we make love and every little moment with you shown me that you , Greg House , you're an amazing person ." Scarlet said looking right into his teary eyes . House kissed her with passion and they kept making out until Foreman stormed in and they separated .

" Am I interrupting something? " Foreman asked

" Yes . But we're saving it for tonight " House said and got up leaving a red faced Scarlet behind .

" Oh . I have a patient . Bye " Scarlet said to Foreman and left in a hurry .

Scarlet intercepted House in the corridor , slapped the back of his head and ran. Some time later , she was sitting on her office taking care of some paperwork when House got in the room .

" She is pregnant " House said sitting down " Abortion goes against her principles "

" Whoa" She could only mutter this.

" I'm trying to convince her otherwise. She has a life ahead of her and a baby would end her future , the kid of a raper . But then her religion goes against it " House said annoyed

" Then convince her " Scarlet said to the other doctor who was spinning around on a chair .

" True " House got up and left .

On the evening House picked Scarlet and they both left on his motorcycle.

" I love those things " Scarlet motioned their instant noodles while they eat .

" I love you " House said to her and kissed her , they forgot their food and started making out .

House carried Martin to his room and they had sex . They were snuggling under the covers when House had and idea .

" Let me massage you " House told Scarlet " You're tense here " He massaged a spot on her neck

" Okay. I really need a massage , don't break my bones "

" Lay down and take your panties off " House commanded

" Bossy " Scarlet said and did what he told her .

" Good thing you're with your panties off " House smirked

" Second intentions ? " Scarlet grinned

" Nope . Actually the gluteus maximum is very important on a massage " House said serious .

House got some body oil and started to massage her back .

" God . You're really good at this " Scarlet said with a moan

" Anatomy is good for this . And your moan is very sexy " House told her while he massaged her gluteus " Best part ever . Well , it's very relaxing since it's the biggest muscle on the human body. I think yours is the perfect size for a human ." House said jokingly and Scarlet just moaned

" It's soooo nice " Scarlet comments

House massaged her a little more and called her . No answer . She fell asleep . He decided to sleep too.


	16. Chapter 16

House got up earlier today . He made some breakfast in bed for him and Scarlet , who was sleeping after performing a long surgery yesterday .

" Good morning " House woke her up . She was very cute after waking up .

" Go away mom . I want to sleep . I need sleep . I got good grades " Scarlet muttered.

House shook her a little and nothing , it was always hard waking her up . He kissed her , nothing , even Sleeping Beauty woke up and she is sleeping .

" Wake up " House shook her again

" What? Oh ! Good morning " Scarlet said and sat " Own . You made me breakfast in bed . Thanks Greg . I would kiss you but I have morning breath " House kissed her anyway

" Happy valentine's day " House told her .

" Happy valentine's day for you to , no , for us " Scarlet smiled .

" So . About that vacations ... " House comments " We could spend two weeks in Brazil "

" Yes . Rio de Janeiro , sun and beach "

" You lived there . Why ? "

" I studied my residence there , tropical diseases on a tropical country . I learnt Portuguese too , so we can talk with anyone there "

" Any friends ? "

" Francisco , Maria and Luiza were my best friends there . Men are hot there but I never had anything with anyone . Francisco was gay . Once a guy tried to hit on me and I faked that I couldn't understand the pick up line " Scarlet was resting her head on House's lap while saying this , he was running his hands through her hair .

" Where did you live ? " House asked

" Copacabana. It's a very cool place to live , it's full of life . I payed an rent with the money that my brother makes sure to give me every month. "

" Why he gives you the money ?"

" He wanted to start a company . I gave him the money to start them since I was graduated and worked , he gave me 15% of the company but I told him that it's his . He won't accept it and gives me 15% of the gaining of the enterprise . Since it's a big enterprise usually I get 5 millions in a month , other times I get 17 . The highest quantity was 30 "

" Woa . I knew you were rich . Just not THAT rich "

" I use the money just to buy more expensive things "

" Cool . Wanna know a secret ? " House asked with a smirk

" Don't tell Wilson . I have the highest salary of PPTH. Cuddy knows it but she also knows that I'm the best . "

" And I'm the rich one "

" I have your gift here " House gave her a medium box

Scarlet opened the box . Inside there was another box and inset there was an envelope. She opened it

" Oh my God. You bought the tickets to Brazil "

" I also made reservations on Copacabana Palace "

" Fancy " Scarlet comments while reading the tickets " They're for tomorrow "

" Yep . I talked with Cuddy , who mourned the temporary loss of two heads of department . But she would give you your vacation today ."

" The pets ?" Scarlet looked at the furry white cat that just sat on her lap.

" We can bring Pepper. She is allowed to go inside the plane with us because of her weight . The other ones will be in a pet hotel "

" I won't say that you're the best because you're cocky enough " Scarlet smiled and kissed him " But you're the best anyway "

" We have to work today to arrange everything to our vacation " House said pulling away from Scarlet " And we can have fun on the airplane bathroom "

" You're crazy " Scarlet got up and went to the bathroom to get ready

" You take 45 minutes to have a shower and that happens in good days when you don't wash your hair " House comments when Scarlet got out of the bathroom with a towel around her " And you haven't put your clothes on yet . God "

" We take hours when we shower together . And I need to look beautiful for my kids " Scarlet got her clothes from the closet " I'm learning to apply make up like a pro. Look at my eyeliner "

" You would look sexy and beautiful wearing this towel . I've seen you without make up and you look hot too. Now let's go ? " House got his backpack " We need to pack up for the trip "

" Okay "

They arrived at PPTH and went to their offices . Scarlet solved all her pending issues in the afternoon , she skipped lunch today just to end everything earlier to have more time to gather her things .

She was looking for House in the lobby . He had a patient and that was bad . The trip would be delayed if he didn't solved her case soon .

" If you jump I will travel soon . So do whatever you want to . Nobody cares " House told a girl that was going to jump of the lobby's balcony .

The girl's legs went numb and she fell down .

" I was looking for you and found a girl trying to jump off the balcony " Scarlet told House " Close to solving? "

" Nope. But knowing you , you've ended all your job and is looking for me . So please , pack up my luggage ?" House made puppy dog eyes

" Sure . I'm going to buy a bikini in Brazil , they have the smallest ones " Scarlet smiled and went to their apartment to pack up .

Scarlet neatly organized House's clothes on his luggage . He was very messy and wouldn't like this organization . She was getting her luggage when House called her .

" Nothing works on this girl " House said on the phone

" Damn . You need to be fast . Our flight is in 4 hours , we need to be 2 hours earlier for international flights . You have 2 hours "

" Have you eaten ? "

" Not yet . I'm eating when you come home . Sometimes I don't fell hunger . There are times that I think that I have worms that eat all my food - " She heard the phone dropping " Greg. Greg ? Epiphany "

After half an hour House got in the apartment and found Scarlet sleeping resting her head on a suitcase . House got a little box from a Lupus book that he used to store his Vicodin and put it on his suitcase .

" Hey . Wake up sleepyhead" House shook her gently .

" Hey . I already organized everything and showered . Your turn to shower while I call cab to take us to the airport " Scarlet told House

They arrived just in time to the flight . House bought 1st class tickets .

" You really know how to spoil me . Sometimes I think that I don't deserve you " Scarlet said to House

" I'm the one that doesn't deserve you . Before you , hell , I was miserable . Then you came , with your crazy head and change everything . Even my limp disappeared after you ."

" Well . Before you I didn't have anyone , I had my brother ( who is always busy ) , some friends and my parents never cared about me . You care , you don't tell me that you love me at every 10 seconds , but you show me it everytime " Scarlet kissed him

" So ... First class's bathroom is bigger , wanna test ? " House said with a boyish grin

" Sure . Get in there I will go after you in 10 minutes and I will knock four times " .

Scarlet waited the ten minutes and got in the bathroom kissing House . He took off her shirt and started to kiss her breasts . Scarlet moaned and took of his shirt .

" It's rumpled enough " House comented " You're so sexy"

House pulled her pants off while she took of her blouse . House took of her panties and bra .

" You're overdressed for the occasion . " Scarlet opened his belt and zipper . She started to perform a blow job in Greg.

" You're killing me " House commented and Scarlet got up . House kissed her neck , left a hickey and entered in her vagina . He pulled her against the bathroom sink while she rode him . Greg cupped Scarlet's breast and gently grazed his thumb over the nipple. He held her close and moved his hips slowly. Moving in and out of her . Scarlet came but kept riding until House found his release .

" We better go back to our seats . They must be missing us. Pepper is sleeping on her cage. " Scarlet said while she put her clothes on

" Leave this to me "

" Do you have a cup of water. My girlfriend is not felling good . The baby is not a huge fan of flights " House said to the flight attendant with his hand over Scarlet stomach .

" How far are you ? " The flight attendant asked Scarlet with a smile

" 6 weeks . Twins " Scarlet said with a fake smile " Sorry for taking too long in the bathroom . Morning sickness is not only in the morning with these two "

" It's okay . I hope that you're felling better . You have such a good husband for being by your side while you were unwell " The flight attendant handed her a cup of water

" Thanks " Scarlet smiled to the flight attendant and left with House

" You're so mean " Scarlet laughed

" Twins ? Really ? You're almost as good as I'm at lying "

" Well . Anyway . We're landing in 50 minutes ."

" It's late . So we should stay near the hotel "

" Copacabana has lots of cool places to go . We can have a meal and listen to some samba " Scarlet smiled

" Yep "

The couple arrived in Rio de Janeiro and got a cab to their hotel . Scarlet was beaming like a child and carrying a dog cage with a very agitated Pepper .

" It's so cool here " Scarlet smiled in their hotel room " Look at view "

" Beautiful . But you're more " House grinned " There . I complimented you . I deserve sex "

" Yes. But I want to take some pictures . Smile " Scarlet took a picture of him

" Hey "

" I told you to smile " Scarlet laughed at his forced smile " okay . Just grin . Perfect "

" Thanks God " House took his shoes of and laid down on the bed

" We were having a discussion and you dropped the subject hoping that I would forget it " Scarlet laid by his side facing him

" I don't fell comfortable wearing shorts " House said defensive

" Yes . I know . And I know it's because of the scar " Scarlet kissed him " I don't care about you scar . I like it , makes you cool and you can make out lots of stories to tell people why you have it . I don't care about some skin , I care about you and I love you , if I loved someone by the skin I wouldn't love me ."

" Your skin is flawless . I don't like people starring "

" People are going to stare . Doesn't matter. When you limped I knew that the pity in their eyes annoyed you but now you're not limping anymore . They are just curious . And I have a birth mark "

" I know . It's under your right breast and has the shape of a butterfly " House said " I like it "

" See . You like my flaw but won't like yours. I like yours and you don't have to fell any shame because of it "

" I love you " House said and kissed her with affection .

" Tomorrow we're going to the beach " Scarlet smiled " I'm thinking about taking off the black die of my hair "

" I like it long . I can pull it while we - "

" Hey. I won't cut it . Just going back to my natural color "

" Matches the color of the hair in your - "

" Say it and we won't have anymore sex until I say otherwise "

" Low blow . But you're going to look beautiful with pink hair . It doesn't matter "

" I need a bikini . Let's buy one and go to the beach"

They found a store that sold underwear and swimwear.

" Okay . I will look for something " House said and walked away

" You usually just sit and sulk while I'm shopping " Scarlet smiled

Scarlet choose some bikinis for her and a swim trunk for Greg. Some time later House appears with a two piece red bikini and gave it to Scarlet .

" This won't cover my ass "

" You have the body to wear that . Please . Try it. If you wear this I will wear swim trunks and show my legs and whatever " House said with a sigh .

" I will " Scarlet bought the bikini and they went to the hotel .

" Let's go to the beach " House said while he waited for her to wear the small bikini

" I'm looking like a slut "

" Come out " For his surprise she got out of the bathroom wearing a sarong .

They went to the beach . House brought the camera and took some pictures of them . Copacabana was a beautiful place , being there with Scarlet made him fell a happiness that he never felt before her . He felt no pain , and had a perfect person with him . What could be better than that ?

" You look so hot " House kissed her neck while they where swimming in the sea . The water was little cold, but not too cold , everything there was perfect . He kissed her lips but was stopped when she pulled away

" Look at your left " Scarlet pointed to a kid , watching them open mouthed .

" Well . That's called porn " House told the kid

" Thanks God he couldn't understand this " Scarlet laughed .

" We can go to a bar at night " House comments " Here is very nice "

" Yes . We need to see the Cristo Redentor ; Corcovado ..."

And they spent their vacation on Brazil having lots of fun and sex . House sent thousand pictures to Wilson to brag about his nice vacation or how his girlfriend is hot on a bikini . House called

Wilson in the afternoon of his last day there.

" Why did you asked your ex's hand in marriage ? "

" Because I - Wait. You're proposing ?" Wilson asked beaming like a child

" I'm asking her hand , not yours. Stop giggling like a porn actress . And yes I'm "

" Why you're asking the guy divorced 3 times ?"

" Because you need to marry someone fist to divorce them after. And if you could make three woman agree to marry you I think I can make one worth all those three together to marry me "

" Then just ask her "

" I want to be a little romantic . She deserves it after putting up with my selfish side "

" Ask her on a fancy restaurant . Give her roses "

" You're so useful " House said sarcastic " Thanks Wilson . She is getting out of the shower , bye " He ended the call

" What's wrong with you ? Stop looking at me like this . Freak " Scarlet said with a smile " I miss work and I will miss it here "

" Cool . Let's have a special dinner to celebrate our vacations . I choose the place . Wear something fancy "

" Okay " Scarlet said " I'm going shopping . I need a new dress "

" Your suitcase is full of -"

" I wore them before . Let's go shopping . Please "

" What I don't do for sex " House rolled his eyes .

They went to the mall . House was on the phone , all the time . He was secretive today , that was odd. Scarlet furrowed her eyebrows everytime he got up to answer some call.

At night they arrived in a fancy restaurant. Scarlet was amazed , how House found such a place was unbeliaveble . The view was amazing and they sat by the best table to watch the view . They had dinner quietly .

" You're sweating . It's not hot " Scarlet commented while they waited the dessert

" Who's sweating ? I'm not " House said nervous "So .. "

" So . That's it . Our lovely vacation "

" Actually I was talking about you . You came to my life without invitation , you never asked me if you had place in my life , you just made your own special spot . And this spot turned into the best part of me . You're my good and not grumpy side. Without you I would be my misarable old self , hating everything . But with you , I'm different, I'm happy , I'm young , I'm me . You're my everything . Hell . Even my limp disappeared . I need you more than oxygen , I was wrong about that. Please. " Scarlet was on tears . House got on one knee , everyone on the restaurant was paying attention to them .

" Marry me ? " House said with teary eyes . He asked a waiter some time before to take pictures .

" Yes. Yes . YES " Scarlet said and he slipped the beautiful engagement ring on her finger . He got up and they kissed . Everyone in the restaurant clapped for them . Their faces was ocuppied with a big smile .

" I love you " Scarlet told House in the hotel " I never thought that you were planning this all along . I loved this picture "

She showed him the camera . It was a picture of them kissing , the ring on her finger could be seen on the hand that was on House's hair .

" There's a video " House commented " I payed 30 dollars to other waiter to film it too "

" I'm so happy . We need to celebrate . Let's buy some alcohol on the supermarket near the hotel "

" Oh yes "

They bought some vodka and had fun all night long. The only problem was the hungover during the flight .


End file.
